My Little Love Secret
by Magma823
Summary: My 1st story. INCOMPLETE. NO FURTHER UPDATES. POORLY WRITTEN. JUST KEEP MOVING ALONG.
1. Their First

**Authors Note:** This is my first FanFiction. I don't know if it will be good or if the most people prefer long chapters or shorter ones.

So I decided to start with a Danny Phantom FanFic.

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY****! **Ok so Sam and Danny are now 20~22 (I'll decide when I get more into the story) and they live separately (from their parents).

They aren't exactly neighbors but to give you an idea they share the same backyard so they live sort of back to back (this is important in the story).

This is my first story but I would like all types of reviews. 

**My Little Love Secret**

She couldn't believe she done it. But she was happy she did, glad it was with him. He was surprised that he did that, but probably as happy as her, if not more. Sam Manson and Danny Phantom weren't both virgins any more. They weren't really dating or anything, but it was like a spur of the moment.

*Flashback

_They lay together, finally one. But when Danny first goes into her, he knows she'll be in pain, but he couldn't continue to do it. _

_Regretfully he pulls out, her virginity already lost, she looks at him and tells him it's okay but he shakes his head and says "Sam, I really did like this but I can't put you through that…at least not yet."_

_She nods "I get it Danny…" They get up in silence, the night was bliss but it had to end. _

"_I'm sorry Sam." Danny says truthfully. He really meant it, he wanted to continue but he knew it would be wrong. "It's too early, we're only 19 (_**A/N or 20~I have to figure it out). **_I don't want to put you through something you'll regret."_

_Their clothes were back on and she turned to look at him. She smiled and said "Well Danny, I know this night, the first for me---"_

"_And me." Danny added in with a small smile._

"_And you, but I know this night, I won't regret."_

*End flashback

Well that was done and they continued being the closest of friends like nothing happened. They would see each other every day but no one would mention that beloved night.

A month or so passed and nothing happened between them. Sam learned that she was okay; she wasn't pregnant even though no protection was used during the time. But that was in the past and this is now.

*****************************************

"Sam!" Danny called into Sam's house from the back door, which Danny had the key to but never bothered using (ghost powers come in handy). He phased through the door and saw a note on the counter:

Danny, you're the only one who would see this so there is no point in addressing you. Ahh, whatever. 

I went shopping downtown for some snacks to take to the party. I'll be right back, don't worry.

Danny read the note and shook his head "She'll be the death of me." He said jokingly. "Tuckers going to kill me…" with that said he flew off downtown in search of Sam.

*****************************************

Sam got the food for Tuckers going away party and headed out of the shop. She didn't like shopping in this neighborhood but she had to, it was close and easy.

With one bag in her hand Sam turned a corner to a darkened street, it was 7:30 and dark and the streetlight was broken. She walked along heading home when she heard sniggers behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw three men, one holding what looked like a beer bottle.

_Their drunk. _She thought.

"Hey, honey." One said, quite tipsy-like.

"H-hey. You wanna join us babe?" Another called out, clearly drunk. _Wow. Some group. _She thought.

"Where ya going? A chick like you shouldn't be wandering around alone. There are some bad folks out there." The leader, who didn't seem that drunk, she guessed. "Come with us, we'll take you home."

She shouldn't have said anything but she couldn't resist "Nah, you seem to have some nice enough looking ladies with you, why don't you take them?"

It took awhile for the two goons to process the insult but the other leader advanced and she saw him wearing a black jacket over his bare chest. The other two were in plain white (dirty) shirts.

She knew she couldn't outrun them with the bag and he was just about three feet away. She dropped it and ran.

The gang looked strong and bulky but they ran pretty fast. They were gaining on Sam. She skidded around a corner but saw one of the cronies a little up ahead of her. _They're cornering me._ She thought. She looked behind her and saw the leader.

"Whatch'ya gonna do, babe? You're trapped now…no where to run." He called out.

He was right. She couldn't cross the street; another of the guys was coming over. She did a three-sixty and saw an alleyway she could go into. It was her only choice, a dark and musty alley followed by three men who were partially drunk. Yup this was how she wanted to spend a Friday.

Sam sprinted into the alleyway and ran until she saw the end. But that's it. It was a dead end. She looked to her left, nothing just solid concrete. She looked to her right, again nothing.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and was forced to turn around. She saw the leader, they caught her. The two cronies forced her to the wall, each pinning up her wrists above her head. The other surveyed her.

"Ohhh…. You are a pretty one…umm…I'd like to eat you up." The leader said and he started to approach.

"Leave me alone, bubble butt!" Sam yelled out, she couldn't think of a better insult, she was still in shock. "You have enough fat, there's no need to use me!"

He stared at her with a look of hatred.

"Oh I was going to go nice a soft on you, but you have some attitude…I'll let you hurt." He smiled and caressed her cheek. She moved her head away from his touch.

"Aww….it's only your face and I'm just getting started." The leader smiled. He trailed his hand on her stomach and Sam let out a stifled scream which was quickly stopped by one of the thugs' hand.

*******************************************

Danny reached downtown and was just looking at the bag that was dropped by Sam.

_Hm….this is hers, I mean look at it, it's those Go Green bags. _He thought. Danny turned back to his human half and started waking when he heard a stifled scream.

"SAM?!" he yelled.

**Authors Note**: Well this is my first FanFiction and this is all I have so far. Please review it. I could get the next chapter up tomorrow but it depends on the reviews.

Please review! It's my first story and tell me what you think about it and if I need to make the chapters longer or shorter! Everything!

You can even comment on its flaws but please at least one review, so I know people are reading it. Please comment too!

*sigh

My first story, I have a wonderful idea…and its coming! (Oh but if I get one review asking to continue then I will post it up in two days or so!)




	2. Do I?

**Authors Note:** Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter. Well I got no reviews right now (at this moment) but I decided to put another chapter up, with little more in it. Well please read the Authors Notes when they come they may be important.

Well I hope you enjoy it.

Oh! And I forgot to say I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. I do not own it. I forgot to write it on the first chapter so here it is again. I do not own anything about Danny Phantom or the characters but I do own this story idea.

**My Little Love Secret**

"SAM!?" he yelled.

Danny dashed toward the stifled cry, too shocked to change back to his human form. He ran into the alleyway but his feet didn't want to run, his heart stopped at the sight.

Sam was pinned to the wall, her wrists above her head. She still wore her old outfit, it was changed only a little. Her tights were torn, but her skirt was still on. Her shirt was ripped up to her ribs and one shoulder part was ripped off but it still covered her, gladly.

Danny's blood boiled. The leader was just placing his hand on Sams other shoulder and Danny heard the rip from there. He ripped it all the way to her collarbone and she only had that little bit of shirt covering her, along with a skirt and boots. He couldn't see her like that. She struggled only to be pushed forcefully back, her mouth covered by one of the goons.

The leader advanced on her placing his finger on her forehead and started tracing it down. Her nose. Danny clenched his fist. Her lips. Danny advanced slowly. Her neck. He stood behind the man. Her collarbone and it started to slip under her shirt. It was too much for Danny.

"HEY!" Danny yelled, not surprised no one saw him yet because the other two men were drunk and Sam's eyes were squeezed shut. The leader whirled around and threw a punch at Danny. Even in human form his instincts were better than normal. He grabbed his hand, turned the man around and pulled with enough force that may have broken the man's arm. He cried out in agony.

The leader fell to the floor holding his hand. The other two of his cronies proceeded towards Danny, leaving Sam to slip toward the floor, leaning on the wall. One grabbed Danny by the shirt and pulled but Danny held his ground causing the shirt to rip open revealing his chest. It was perfectly toned and muscular, you wouldn't think Danny Fenton would look like that. He had abs and everything was revealed with that little tear.

With a quick glance at Sam he saw her staring at the floor her hands wrapped around herself. His blood boiled and he didn't know what happened next.

All three people were limping out of the alley either crying out in agony or pain.

Danny rushed towards Sam and bent down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she flinched. He removed his hands and she looked up.

"Danny?" she asked quietly.

"Sam are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded but she clearly didn't look okay. There was a small slash across her stomach and what clearly looked like a bite mark on her neck. He clenched his fists. Through his teeth he got out "What-did-they-do-to-you…?"

Sam noticed he was angry and started to stand up. Danny reacted to that and put one arm around her waist to help her up. She flinched slightly but Danny kept his hand there firmly. _I am going to find those thugs. Then I am going to----_ his thought got cut off when Sam pulled him into a tight hug.

Danny grew taller over the years and more… mature? Sam was her pretty self but grew into a more womanly shape. Danny hugged her back.

Then Sam pulled away quickly a clearly noticeable blush on her face. Danny felt his face grow hot too.

"Sam?" he placed his hand on her shoulder put she cringed and he removed it. "I'm going to kill them." He said angrily.

"Danny, no. Can we…can you just take me home?"

He smiled at her moved in closer and placed his hand on her cheek. This time she didn't flinch. He looked down at her **(A/N he looked down at her! That's because he finally can and not only when he's in ghost form!)** and asked "You sure your okay?"

She nodded and he transformed. He grabbed her by the waist and carried her bridal style to her house.

************************************************8888

He phased through the home and placed Sam on her bed. She sat up and looked at him.

He stared at her worried. He looked in her eyes and just stared. He didn't notice what he was doing.

"Well?" Sam said loudly.

Danny blinked twice and shook his head lightly. "Huh? Well what?" He asked oblivious.

Sam laughed. "How am I supposed to get ready for Tucker's party if you're in the room!?"

Danny blushed and phased out of the closed door. He flew across the backyard to go to his own home and get ready.

****************************************

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was strong and she wouldn't cry. _Nothing really major happened. _She thought. _I mean they didn't actually GET to rape me… at least he didn't get inside me. _She walked into the shower and let the water wash away the bad thoughts.

*****************************************

Danny was ready in a nice shirt with a tie and good pants. _Sheesh Tuck. Why do I have to dress up?_ He thought.

He was waiting for Sam to finish getting ready. He couldn't hear the shower on so that meant she was probably wearing her clothes. He waited and looked at the clock. The party already started, it was 8:12 PM.

"Sam!" he called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming! Wait!" Sam called back. Danny had to wait two more minutes when he heard a door open and close. He heard footsteps then there was Sam at the top of the steps.

She was wearing a black and purple dress, clearly matching her eyes. It was strapless and knee length. The dress was purple just around the top of the dress to her ribs. Then there was purple at the bottom. It fit nicely on Sam and fit her body perfectly. Danny found himself speechless and staring. He wasn't staring at her body all that time though, he was looking straight into her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning head to toe.

She headed down the steps her heels clacking. At the bottom step, even with heels she didn't reach Danny's height.

Danny's hand unknowingly moved to her cheek. He caressed it and said "You look stunningly beautiful…" he continued staring at her his other hand slowly coming up. Then he saw what he was doing and quickly stepped back, blushing furiously. I-I mean… you look really nice Sam…" He rolled his hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling, really embarrassed. _What did I just do? Why did I say that?_ He thought. _Because I meant it._ A voice in his mind said.

A shocked look crossed Danny's face and Sam just stood there staring at him.

_What?_ Danny was fighting with himself inside his head. (**A/N I thought this was an important part because Danny didn't yet know what he really thought of Sam. . Well let's see) **_I don't—what? No. Sam is just a really good friend. She's nice, smart, pretty, amazing… dazzling…beautiful…I ---- wait. What!? _

"Um… Danny?" Sam said worriedly. "Danny? My ceiling isn't that interesting." She poked him in the chest. He didn't respond so she placed one hand on his cheek and stood on tip-toes to look at his eyes. _He's acting weird. What's wrong with him?_ She thought. With one hand on his cheek she moved her other to his shoulder and stood up trying to see what was wrong with him. But just then Danny seemed to get out of his phase. He backed up in complete shock and nothing else which caused Sam to unbalance.

Sam was falling backwards when Danny came to his senses; he leaned in to stop her from falling but just ended up grabbing her and falling with her. Quickly he shifted so Sam wouldn't get hurt and Sam landed on top of him. She looked at him with both hands on his chest. His hands were wrapped around her waist.

They stared at each other breathless.

"Um…are you okay?" Danny asked awkwardly.

She blushed but let out a shaky laugh "I should be asking you that shouldn't I?" Unintentionally she raised her hand and brushed a stray hair of Danny's away from his face. She pulled back quickly and rolled off him. She stood up abruptly.

"Um… I'll wait in the car." She said quickly and left.

Danny got up slowly wondering what just went on between both of them. _Do I like Sam?_ He thought. _NO! I don't think of her like that. I mean she was maybe…like…maybe just…arghhh…she was just like a little crush in high school! She nothing like that now..._

_*************************************************_

Outside Sam was waiting by the door, just remembering that they were going to fly to Tuckers. _Argh…what was that inside? Did Danny call me pretty? He doesn't normally do that. _She thought. _Well I have to admit that I felt flattered. When he felt my cheek, it sent butterflies through me…no. I got over Danny a long time ago. I don't think of him more than a friend. Right?_

She couldn't think about it more because Danny just came out.

He smiled. "So we're going by car now are we?"

"Shut up." She laughed. "Let's just go."

Danny walked towards her, transforming into his ghost alter ego. He grabbed her tentatively around the waist and carried her once again bridal style towards Tuckers.

They didn't know what was going to happen that night, something that would change _both_ their lived for better or for worse.

*****

**Authors Note**: You would probably think that it won't be a really big thing and I am exaggerating but now the main point of my story is about to come. Who will her child's father be and how does it happen?

:]


	3. It Happens

**Authors Note:** Okay here goes.

**My Little Love Secret**

Danny lowered Sam and put her down slowly. He transformed back to Danny Fenton and looked at Sam.

"Well, let's go." He said and smiled at her.

She looked up at him and asked "You sure we should go? Tuckers gonna be _really_ mad at us."

"Well," he leaned on the door. "We're going to have to face it sooner or later." And he pushed the door open.

Bright lights and loud music reached them. There was a bar in the back and a large dance floor. Tables were pushed up around the perimeter and a large banner hung up saying "Hope you both enjoy the honeymoon!" and had lots of kiss marks and things on it.

They started walking in when "THERE YOU ARE!" Tucker was hurriedly walking towards them, hand in hand with Jazz. Yes Jazz, they didn't care about their age difference. Later on in high school Tucker skipped some grades and joined up with Jazz (**A/N I'm sorry if I'm wrong with the age and stuff~~)**

"Both of my best friends not here for our party?" Tucker shook his head.

"Hey Danny. Hey Sam." Jazz said, clearly not as mad as Tucker.

They all said their greetings and Tucker forgave them, not bothering to ask why they were late (they were both relieved). Tucker and Jazz walked away to greet some other people so Danny and Sam headed towards the bar in the back.

There was a waiter who looked at Sam, without caring who noticed. He moved up to her and said "Anything you like, Honey?"

Sam was taken aback and Danny watched with raised eyebrows. "Um…no I'm fine but maybe my friend here would like something." Sam said with a smile on her face. The waiter turned towards Danny and looked him up and down, surveying him.

"Anything you like?" he asked gruffly.

"Two glasses of some---"Danny was going to order for both of them but got interrupted when he heard some people calling.

"OOOHHH!! A HOT CHICK!" a couple of guys were catcalling Sam, but only loud enough for some people close to Sam to hear. Which in this case, Danny heard. They walked towards them and Sam just stood watching. Danny looked down at her, surprised she didn't do anything, but he stood at the sidelines not wanting to do something he'd regret. He put his hands on the table and watched.

They walked up to her and smiled down at her. "Hey, Babe." One said. "You alone?" Sam glanced at Danny but Danny turned quickly and was watching some people dance. He didn't know why he did that, he just did.

When she turned back around Danny saw her shrug.

"Good. We'll keep you company." Another dude said.

He leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Would you like to dance with me?"

Danny's hand slipped through the bar as he watched this.

"Sure I'll be glad to." She smiled and they walked towards the dance floor. Danny watched them dance but turned away and ordered a Pepsi. The song was a fast one and for a while he just stared at a different cluster of people on the dance floor.

He knew he should have asked her to a dance, but there was still a little bit of awkwardness between them. But he had to admit he felt a little….jealous? Danny couldn't make up his mind. But he couldn't hold back any longer. He glanced at Sam and saw her dancing with the dude from earlier obviously.

She was shaking her hips and arms timidly, but her dance partner was wilder. He danced vigorously and forcefully. He seemed to be grazing her slightly and Danny didn't like it one bit. First he felt angry but then he felt another surge of jealousy. He turned back towards the bar and drank more of his soda. He never drank beer unless he really needed it and he was just about to order one when a girl walked up to him.

She was a pretty brunette and was wearing a tight red dress. Danny took no notice; his eyes were still on Sam who backed a little away from (in Danny's opinion) her maniac partner.

"Hey." The girl said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "This is a really good song and I need a partner. Would you care to dance?"Danny tore his eyes away to glance a little at the girl. He agreed without looking at her but she took no notice. She grabbed his wrists and coincidently led them to a spot near Sam.

"My names Maylene by the way." She said shaking her hips lightly with the song.

"Oh," Danny said. "Um…My names Danny." At first he just swayed in one spot but Maylene laughed and placed her hand on his shoulders. She was pretty loud so when she said "You could be a great dancer, a hot looking guy like you." Everyone within a 10 feet radius would be able to hear. Danny grinned at the thought, knowing perfectly well that Sam would have heard that.

"Yeah, with you leading even a lousy dancer like me would look good." He flirted. Then a thought crossed his mind. _Wait. Why am I doing this? I don't want to dance with…..Maylene was her name?_ Then that annoying little voice in the back of his head spoke up. _You naïve boy. You know perfectly well why you're dancing with this girl. You want to get Sam jealous. _Danny scowled at that thought.

So he took another chance to see what Sam was up to, and this time he was dancing a little more in rhythm with the song. Sam's back was now facing the guys' front and she was shaking a little less timidly. The guy moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. He saw a little look of shock cross her face but she continued dancing.

********************************************************

Sam wondered where Danny met the girl at first but decided he could do whatever he pleased and continued to dance. When she felt the guys' hands on her waist she was shocked but she wanted to take advantage of it. She shook a little bit more but wondered why she was trying so hard. _Because you like Danny. _Sam scowled. _Argh. Get out of my head you annoying little---_but she was cut off by that annoying whats-it-magig. _Sheesh. Why is it that we consciences always get yelled at when we tell the truth?! _Sam continued dancing and annoyed the little fight going on in her head. The guy moved closer to her and she didn't like it much. She glanced over at Danny and saw him dancing just as hard as she was.

But then he stopped abruptly and she saw the girl look at him quizzically. She saw him shake his head and he walked over to the bar. Then the dude she was dancing with (which she never bothered to ask his name because she never really wanted to dance with him) nudged her to get her attention again. So she started dancing again.

But after a few seconds she looked over at the bar again and saw Danny drinking beer. _Why's he drinking that!? He never drinks that unless he really is angry or sad or something._ She looked at her partner and said "Okay, I'm done. I think I'll go."

For a second she thought she saw a furious look on his face. "You sure you don't want to go in one of the rooms in the back?" he asked.

This time it was Sam's turn to be angry, but she played along for some fun. "No thanks _sweetheart_. I think I'll go get a drink, so you can go and dance with anyone. How about that brunette?" She pointed to the girl that was previously dancing with Danny. He saw a smirk appear on the guys face when he saw the girl and he left without anther word.

Sam walked over to the bar and sat down next to Danny. He glanced at her but then gulped down more of his beer. She stared at him until he looked back at her. Finally he sighed and turned.

"Yes, Sam?" he looked up at her. It was late now, time went by quickly (**A/N Other stuff happened, like cake and stuff while they were all happy and stuff but it was nothing interesting. Now lets say it's about 10:30 PM) **

Sam continued looking at him and gave a little sniff. His breathe smelled like beer of course. "Danny _why_ are you drinking?"

Danny took another gulp. "Does it really matter? I decided to drink for once like in months."

"That's it exactly. What happened that you decided to drink so suddenly?" she asked him clearly worried.

"I just decided to have a drink!" he said angrily. "There is no reason to it! I just wanted one beer!"

She looked at him sadly. "It doesn't look like just one beer." She said quietly.

Danny got up and started walking away. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam got up to follow him but sat down, speechless. _What just happened?_ She put her palm on her forehead and thought. _Oh well the party is done and most people are leaving. Tucker won't miss us._ She got up and started towards the door when she remembered she had no way to get home. She sighed and went outside to hall a taxi. Luckily she had money with her.

***********************************************************

Sam got out of the taxi, paid and headed inside to her house. _Danny probably reached home way faster than me._ She thought as she put down her purse and took off her heals. _He flew here faster than the taxi could drive, not to mention the 15 minutes of extra traffic. _She looked out her backyard window and saw a few lights on at Danny's house. _I think I should go see how he is. _She walked out through the soft grass, barefoot, still wearing her dress but otherwise plain old Sam.

The door was already open and so she walked right in. Danny wasn't in the living room and so she decided he was probably in his bedroom so she went up the stairs and knocked on his door. She heard some shuffling beyond the door but waited patiently. Then Danny finally opened up.

There was only one word for what he was now.

Drunk.

He rocked a little on his feet and started at Sam's eyes. She stared right back, worried.

"Danny?" she said timidly. "Danny? I think you should sit down." She reached over and put her hands on his shoulders. His eyes moved to her hands but otherwise he said nothing. She led him over to his bed, which surprisingly was neat and clean. Slowly and carefully he lowered him down to a sitting position. She removed her hands and sighed deeply.

"Danny why did you drink yourself drunk?" she asked. He stared at her, his face showing no emotion. _For a drunken person Danny is really down to Earth. _Sam thought. _The only problem it seems is that he can't stand up without wobbling and that he's not in much of his senses._ "Danny, answer me." She urged, because she was really worried and wanted to help. But in some ways she thought she knew the answer. _Is it because of me?_

This time Danny sighed and ruffled his hair and stared and Sam intently. "Do you really want to know why I drank so much?" he asked her unfazed.

She nodded, kind off cautious about his odd behavior.

"It's because of you Sam!" he said loudly and moved closer to where she was sitting. "I don't know why but today when I saw you dancing with that man it got me really angry." He got up and Sam was shocked, still seated on the bed. He rounded on her and stared at her with…what in his eyes, Sam didn't know. "I was frustrated! I don't know why but this entire day from when those goons ganged up on you I just felt—I just felt so…. Overprotective! Argh! Sam I don't know but the first time….the first time we did it…I really liked that it was with you…"

_What?_ Sam thought. _How did this get back to that and...argh! I am so confused! But I have to admit…_"Danny? I liked it too but---"she started but Danny cut her off.

"See?! We both liked it but why did we have to stop!? I know you probably want it as much as me!" He leaned over her and pushed her down on the bed.

"Danny! You know perfectly well why we stopped!" Sam said, still shocked about what was happening. "You know that we were too young and it wasn't the right time! Yes! I admit I really did want it as much as you but that doesn't mean it should have happened!" _Even though most of it did. _She couldn't help but think. Now both of Danny's hands were placed on either side of her head. He was hovering over her while she lay immobile. _Why? What's he doing?_ Sam was lying perfectly fit on the bed and Danny was right over her. He moved his hands and caressed her cheeks.

"Sam…" he said quietly. "I don't know why… but I think I really need it…just…" Sam could smell his beer filled breathes. _He's drunk. _She thought. _He's not… he doesn't know what he's doing. _But then that little arrogant and intelligent voice in the back of her head spoke up. _Yes, _he's_ not in his correct state…totally, but _you_ are. Why don't you try and stop it?_ Sam went rigid at the thought. Then she knew that she did want it. She wanted to feel Danny once more…but she didn't know if she was ready…but then Danny was already removing the bottom half of his clothes.

"Danny?" Sam said. "Danny, wait! You're not…"

"Sam please don't say anything." Danny said quietly and looked at her. Sam softened up; his eyes looked so innocent and so alluring.

*********************************************************

They didn't make love. No they didn't. They had sex. Plain old sex. Danny only had his shirt and tie on and Sam had her dress on but it was raised just above her belly button. They both enjoyed it but then suddenly Danny pulled out and lay down next to Sam.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Sam. Thank you." Then suddenly he fell asleep. Sam watched him but then just thought about what just happened.

She sat up, slightly confused, slightly shocked and maybe a little pleasure. But she knew she had to go. She pulled on her under garments and didn't know what to do with Danny. She placed his pants at the foot of his bed and covered him in a blanket and ran back home… tears falling down her cheeks. _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself. Now she was actually waiting for the little voice to answer, and it did. _Because you know that you both liked what happened, because it was bound to happen sooner or later. _But Sam was confused because that wouldn't make her sad. But the voice spoke up again when she reached her bathroom door. _You also know that he won't remember it._

Sam knew that was true but anyway she didn't regret her decision. Then she turned on the shower and went to bed peacefully.

********************************************************************

The next morning Sam woke up to knocking on her door. She woke up groggily and confused. For a minute Sam thinks what ever happened was just a dream but then she felt a little pain and looked at some tears in her clothes. Then she remembered whatever happened was true. It did happen…

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly, because she was tired.

"Hey Sam." Danny said, happy and clean. "What's wrong? You look really tired? When did you come home from the party?"

Then it hit Sam, even though she already knew. He really doesn't remember what happened.

She shrugged and said "I came home by taxi." She walked around him and headed down the stairs (she was in her night shirt and pants~~which looked good on her). "Hey did you have breakfast?" she asked innocently.

Danny wore a confused expression. "Sam? So you know that it's already 1:00 PM?" he walked over to her and looked at her. "Hm… did you drink at all yesterday?"

Sam stepped back, slightly insulted because he was the one who drank, but she remembered sadly that whatever happened was something he seemed not to know.

She shook her head. "Actually Danny, you drank a whole lot yesterday. That's why you left early."

A shocked expression now crossed his face. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sam! Agh… I was supposed to take you home and you had to haul a taxi?! Oh…I am so sorry!"

He really looked sorry and Sam just smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Danny. I got home safe anyway." Then she started back up the stairs but Danny wasn't done yet.

"Hey but you know what." He asked her. "Today when I woke up around 12:00 I felt weird." Sam turned and faced him. Danny stepped back quickly by her reaction but continued "I don't know…I felt good but…hm….hey Sam did you happen to know what happened yesterday?"

Sam looked at him. At his innocent face and she knew she had to make a decision. Should she tell him about what happened that night? Or should she just wait or not tell him at all? Well it's not like anything would happen…right?

Sam took a breathe and said:

**(A/N well this ends this chapter. Sorry about the little cliffhanger, but if you really are enjoying the story then please tell me! **

**So even if you already reviewed some other chapters please feel free to review this one too because I need to make sure that people are still interested! **

**I will get my next chapter posted up ASAP if I get more reviews, even from my previous readers! **

**Oh and sorry about the lateness, but like I said, reviews make me type faster!)**

**:]**

**So I'll get the chapter up as fast as I can, but I promise you if I get reviews from all my readers then I will get the next chapter up right away! So please tell me if you like it so far!**


	4. I'm Pregnant

"Hey but you know what." He asked her. "Today when I woke up around 12:00 I felt weird." Sam turned and faced him. Danny stepped back quickly by her reaction but continued "I don't know…I felt good but…hm….hey Sam did you happen to know what happened yesterday?"

Sam looked at him. At his innocent face and she knew she had to make a decision. Should she tell him about what happened that night? Or should she just wait or not tell him at all? Well it's not like anything would happen…right?

Sam took a breathe and said: "Well actually I do know what happened last night."

Sam turned around and continued heading up the stairs and Danny followed. "Well? What happened?" he said, still his happy self.

Sam turned around and asked cautiously "Do you really want to know?"

"Well obviously Sam or I wouldn't be asking." Danny said with a grin.

"Okay fine." She declared. "Well, last night you got jealous and so you started drinking." She said with a smirk. "So you got all angry and protective so you left home early." Then she continued with a deep breath "And the rest was whatever you did when you got home." She looked at him still smirking.

"What?! I was not jealous!" Danny said blushing. "And that's not what I meant when I asked what happened last night…I think." He said his blush fading.

Sam looked at him, still smiling but inside she wasn't so sure of her decision. _I think I should wait to tell him. Maybe I just won't have too. _Then the voice spoke up, her conscience. _You will find out later if your choice was the right one, for now say something! He's getting worried!_ Sam came out of her thoughts and indeed saw a look of speculation on Danny's face. She laughed out loud, not really knowing the reason why.

"What!?" Danny asked still slightly red but very confused.

She shook her head and walked into her bedroom, Danny still following. She turned around and stared at him, this time unsmiling and serious.

"What?" Danny said cautiously.

"I have to take a shower!" she laughed and Danny's face flushed. He put his hands up and walked out of the room backwards and shut the door, Sam still laughing. "I'll come over when I'm done!" she yelled.

*************************************************************

Days went by with everything all normal. Sam kept her secret and soon two weeks went by. It was time to check.

************************************************************

Sam stared at the signs. Three in all. She looked again. Of course it wouldn't change. Tears started falling.

They were all positive. She was pregnant.

And the tears falling were for happiness. Sam didn't regret anything that happened. She just knew that there was a baby growing in side of her. A baby showing the love that Danny and her had had. She placed a hand on her belly and smiled.

"Well." She said out loud, to no one in particular. "I wonder how Danny will take this." She grinned to herself and thought _I will still not tell him that this baby is his. I'll lie. It's someone else's baby. Um… a guys baby that I used to like?_ She groaned. She couldn't think of a good idea but she decided she'll make something along the lines of it.

***********************************************************

Sam was waiting for Danny on the bench in the backyard. It was about a week after she found out she was pregnant. Now she knew that she had to tell Danny sooner or later.

"Sam!" she heard Danny call her and looked up. He just came back from a battle and phased out of his phantom form. He sat down next to her and smiled. "So what was so urgent that you didn't want to help me in battle?"

She looked at him and she wasn't smiling. Danny noticed and his smile turned upside down.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked timidly.

She looked up at him and said "Danny how would you feel it…no…um…if there was….no….argh! I don't know how to say this!" she said angrily.

Danny smiled down at her. "Sam, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Sam knew she had to say it before she lost her courage. "Danny…I'm pregnant."

**(A/N- Yes i know this one was VERY short. But i wanted to just make a point! Please review each chapter so i know people are still reading!**

** Like i said before, even if you reviewed some other chapter, please continue reviewing and asking questions if you are confused, i will be glad to answer them!**

**Okay, now i will work on the next chapter!!! :]**

**The next chapter will show Danny's reaction and his thoughts on the baby, and what Sam tells him about who's baby it is. :])**


	5. The Father

**My Little Love Secret**

Chapter 5

Danny smiled down at her. "Sam, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Sam knew she had to say it before she lost her courage. "Danny…I'm pregnant."

Silence. Complete silence. Even the birds stopped chirping. The wind stopped blowing and the air went cold. Well, at least that's how Sam felt when she saw the look on Danny's face.

He stared at her, shocked and angry.

Quietly he said "Who?"

She watched him, she was afraid he would react like this.

"Who?" he repeated, louder than before.

"This guy…" she said and looked at the floor. Then Danny burst and got to his feet.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY IT WOULD BE A GUY, OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T BE PREGNANT!"

Sam continued staring at the floor.

"WHO IS THE FATHER?!"

"It was this guy I met…at a bar." She said quickly. "Um…I guess one of us drank too much but I went to his house." She didn't look up, but it seemed like she could feel the angry aura radiating from Danny. "Um…well it just happened." _I'm trying to keep it as truthful as possible. This really did happen. We did…meet at the bar that night. Kinda?_

"IT-JUST-HAPPENED?!" he said through clenched teeth. "HOW-CAN-IT-JUST-HAPPEN?!"

Sam felt her eyes begin to water up. "Well, it did okay? And this is the result and I'm----"

"DOES HE EVEN KNOW?!"

She stared at the ground. "No." she said quietly.

"NO?! SO YOU BOTH….YOU TWO….ARGH!" he sat down next to her, his hands covering his face. "How could you?" he said so quietly that Sam had to strain to hear it. "And…he doesn't even know…how could you do that with a STUPID BAS---"

But this time Sam spoke up. "NO!" she looked at him and Danny saw the tears that were falling so thickly down her delicate face. "No…" she said a bit more quietly. "Danny. I don't regret that I did it with him. It was one of the best nights I ever had. He…he doesn't know but…I'm still keeping the baby. It's mine." She placed a hand on her still flat stomach and was smiling. "I love this baby and I will raise it the best I can. But mostly, I'm happy about the night I had...with the _guy._"

Danny looked at her, hurt. He thought he had been the only one to spend a night like that with her._ She liked what she did? She…I thought…wasn't I…._ he was confused, his thoughts jumbled up. He didn't know whether to be angry, jealous or happy…_But…she liked it and she's happy it was with this…_guy_…and now she's carrying a baby…someone else's baby…_

"Danny? Danny please say something." She still had some unshed tears in her eyes. She stood up and looked at him; his eyes were still where she was once sitting. "Danny…DANNY I'M SORR---"

But Danny got up so fast and just hugged Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He put his face between her neck and shoulder and held her tightly, he wasn't even embarrassed. He was too shocked.  
"Sam. I…its okay." He said, still embracing her. "As long as you wanted to do it too, I won't ask questions about the _guy…_" he said guy through clenched teeth. "Well maybe." He gave a small chuckle.

Sam smiled to herself and hugged him back just as tightly. "Danny?" she said in whisper.

"Hm?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed. He was inhaling her scent unknowingly.

"Do you…do you accept the baby?"

He opened his eyes quickly and thought over it, his grip tightening. _As long as she wants it. It shouldn't be a problem to me..._ "Of course Sam."

She started crying again, out of pure joy, but of course Danny didn't know that.

Danny released her and looked at her. She was looking at the floor, her arms hanging at her sides. "SAM!?" he said loudly. "What's wrong?!"

Sam sniffed and looked up at him. _Wow. _Danny thought. _She's still beautiful, even after she cried. WAIT. She's a pregnant woman…and she likes this other guy…I…I shouldn't think…like this. _

"Danny, I'm just so happy!" she said smiling again and hugging him. "I'm so happy you accepted me and the baby!"

Danny's hands hovered over her. He was deciding whether he should still hug her, even though she liked this other man. He had to ask. "Sam?'

This time it was her turn to mumble an "Hm?"

"Do you…do you love that guy?" he asked his hands trembling slightly on her back.

Sam thought about this. _It was Danny. The guy was Danny. Do I love him? Does he love me? We both wanted it…didn't we? Even though he doesn't remember it…_

"Yes…I think so."

"Does…" he asked cautiously "Does he love you back?"

Sam sighed and let him go. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Well, if I knew then I would tell him I'm pregnant wouldn't I? "

Danny looked down at her. _She's so strong…even with her feelings. _"Well, let's go then Sam. We have to get ready for a coming baby." He turned and stated to strut towards his house. He was pretty happy, even though he thought the baby wasn't his.

Sam laughed because she was so glad and because of Danny's reaction. _He's okay with it. So I won't need to tell him who the father is…yet._ She continued laughing until Danny turned around.

"What?" he demanded.

She giggled and said "Well I don't technically live there do I?"

Danny looked at her with a smile. "Well you don't really expect me to let you live alone with a baby growing in you do you?"

Sam thought about that. "No. I guess not. You care about me too much." They both smiled at each other and Sam said "Well I want a baby's room and stuff ready in my house too!"

Danny looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Just in case I get mad at you and I want to get away from you. With our—"she stopped short. But she started just as quickly. "With my baby."

Danny caught what she said. "Our…our baby?"

"What?" Sam tried to cover what she said.

"You said our baby…" Danny looked at her and walked towards her. "Sam…"

She looked up at him.

"Sam, well I see how you can say that by mistake, seeing how we seem to live at each other's place." He laughed and Sam joined in but she couldn't help thinking _Ha-ha. He's so thick._ But she loved him either way. "But Sam. I have to say… people are going to ask questions."

Sam stopped laughing abruptly. "I don't care. I love this baby…and there is no way the father will---"

"Sam, I will be glad to say I'm the father if you let me."

Sam stared at him shocked and hugged him so tightly Danny sputtered. "Oh Danny! I'm so happy you'll do that for me!" _He'll be like the real father! Considering he really is._

Danny laughed and hugged her back.

_Well. I will be like the baby's father, which should be enough. _Danny thought. _But I wonder who Sam liked so much that she…that she actually wants to keep the baby. I'm happy for her but…in a way…no…_Then that little always right thing in his head spoke up._ Yes. You wish the baby could have been yours. But you do want to be like the father to it. _Danny knew that was right. He couldn't help it, but he thought he will try and be the best he could.

"Wait." Sam said.

Danny looked down at her. They both let go of one another.

"Does this mean we're getting married?"

Silence.

Danny's face heated up faster than he could 'go ghost' and Sam's face burned up even faster.

"No…" Danny said slowly, still embarrassed.

"Okay, phew." She said smiling.

"Hey! What's wrong with me as a husband?!" he asked but a small smile was creeping onto his face too.

"Oh, nothing." Sam started walking towards Danny's house and he trailed right behind her.

"Well even though you think I'm not a suitable husband doesn't mean I can't be a great father to your kid!" he yelled after her.

"I never said you'd make a bad husband!" she yelled back and slammed his own house door shut on him.

And Danny stood there thinking over what she just said.

**(A/N- Well this was another short chapter, but hey now the real problems…I think… are coming! ******

**Well please review and tell me all your thoughts! I hope you liked this chapter. In this one Sam really embraced her feelings but Danny is still as confused as ever.**

**Please review!!! **

**Oh and can anyone tell me how I can see how many hits I got? **

**Thank you and please review!!**

**:])**


	6. Movie and Pasta

**(A/N-I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters but I do own this story idea thing…**

**Oh and this will soon come~~well there's still a little while to wait and I may change the stones! Iolite (purplish blue) & Jade (Greenish) hmm… any idea why??) **

*******************************************************

So now Sam was about one month pregnant (it is now May) and Danny was worried. He watched her often while she was doing daily chores. Danny had a room ready for Sam and another room ready for the baby. Right now Sam was boiling some pasta on the stove and Danny was watching from the living room.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What's wrong Danny?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her timidly. "You look tired…"

"Well of course, that's what happens when you're pregnant." She said and turned her back to him, continuing with the cooking process.

He stared at her. _Pregnant. Pregnant with the baby of a man she loves…_ he thought. _Argh! Who is he?!_ "Sam?"

"Yeah?" she asked pouring some tomato sauce in a separate pan.

"This is the first time I'm asking this in a while…" he said slowly getting up. He leaned over the counter and she looked at him. "Who is he? The guy you…love?"

She looked at him seriously and leaned in forward, her face a few inches away from his. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" he said moving his face closer.

"He…" she said quietly. "He is the same man who is the father to my child." She smiled and drew back.

Danny looked at her. "You know what I mean! Who is he? Like his name."

"Danny...._Oh. I just said his name...but he doesn't know that. _ you know perfectly well that I'm not telling you yet." She said and walked over to the refrigerator, with Danny following.

"Why!?" Danny asked, sounding slightly desperate.

"Why do you want to know?" she said calmly.

Danny thought about that. _Why _do_ I want to know so badly? Well…I don't like her like that do I? Maybe I'm just getting a little protective over the baby. The baby whom I am going to say I am the father. _He smiled and looked at her stomach.

She laughed. "Danny?! What are you looking at?!"

"My baby."

Sam stopped laughing. "Your…" she said quietly.

He looked up at her. "Well I am going to be the father right? So the baby is my child…" he smiled and looked at her stomach again.

"Yeah…" Sam said happily. "Yeah, your right. Our baby then." She turned around and was about to open the refrigerator door when she took a sudden step back.

"Sam?" Danny said warily. She placed her hand on her head and walked over to the counter, wobbly. Then suddenly she shut her eyes and started to fall back. "SAM!?"

Danny rushed forwards and stopped her from falling. She was leaning on him, in a faint. He carried her bridal style and placed her on the sofa. He went on his knees and brushed her hair from her face. He smiled down at her peaceful position.

"Sam…" he said to no one in particular. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. The guy you like is lucky…" He picked her up again and walked her up the stairs to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he turned to leave when he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt and turned around. Sam was holding onto him. He smiled. Danny placed his hands over hers and gently pried them away.

He looked down at her again, smiled and went to the door. He shut the lights off and as he was closing the door he heard:

"Danny…" Sam said in a whisper. She turned over and hugged her blankets.

_Is she dreaming about me?_ He smiled at the thought. _Well I can't say I never dreamt about her._ Then a looks of shock crossed his face at _that_ thought. He shook his head and went to complete the dinner she was working on.

************************************************************

He just completed the dinner and everything was set on the table when Sam walked out of the room slowly. He looked up from setting the table and couldn't help thinking that she was beautiful. He smiled and continued staring until Sam reached the table. Her stomach didn't yet show much but she was indeed feeling fatigue more often and some faintness.

She looked up at him her face sad.

"I'm sorry Danny!" she cried out suddenly. "I…I don't know! I just fainted! I'm sorry! You had to do the cooking and carry me all the way to the room! It just---"

But she got cut off because Danny pulled her into a hug. She stiffened but Danny didn't let go.

"Sam? What gave you the idea that I was mad at you?" he chuckled and buried his face in her hair causing a shiver to go down Sam. She raised her hands slowly and placed them on his back.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "I don't know…it's just…" she leaned back and looked at him with a smile. "I'm pregnant at 20!" **(A/N-I think…I'm sorry but I'm still not so sure about the age yet.)**

Danny smiled at her and said. "Yeah, well I'm a father at 21." He laughed and pulled her back into a hug. She hugged him right back and there was silence for a while.

Then they noticed what an awkward position they were in. They both pulled away, Danny looked at the ceiling and Sam looked at the food.

Silence.

Sam then broke the silence. "Um… so how about we eat on the sofa…and watch a movie while we're there." She looked up at him shyly.

He didn't look at her but his face was burning. He nodded and gave her her plate. They both walked over silently and he turned the television on to a movie. They ate in more silence and sat close to each other. Her arm brushed against his and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. His face was still tinted with a light pink. She turned and continued watching the movie.

Danny on the other hand was straining his ears to hear the slight movements of Sam. When her arm brushed against his he stiffened. _Why am I getting so worked up?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head slightly and continued eating.

Both of them now finished eating and the plates were on the coffee table in front of them. The movie was a long one and they both just sat there watching. Then Danny snuck a glance at Sam and he saw her eyes drooping. He turned his whole head towards her and said "Sam?" quietly.

Her eyes opened up slowly and she turned towards him. "Hm?"

He smiled at her. _She looks so sweet…_ he thought. "Do you want to go to sleep? You look sleepy."

She shook her head tiredly and said "No. I want to watch the rest of the movie." She gazed up at him. "It's okay. Don't be so worried for me, I'll just watch the rest of the movie then we—I'll go to bed." She blushed and turned her head sharply towards the TV.

Danny stared at her for a few seconds and then turned back to watch.

*************************************************************

Several minutes later Danny looked over at Sam again and saw her eyes even droopier then before. He chuckled and turned back towards the TV to shut it off when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sam's smiling face on his shoulder. He smiled and took his arm from his side and draped it over her because it was jutting into _her_ arm before.

_I don't want to wake her up…she looks so peaceful and sweet. _He thought with a smile. _This isn't very comfortable…she looks comfy but…_ He frowned and turned slightly causing a small scowl to appear on her face. She mumbled and moved one hand to his chest.

_Uh oh. _He couldn't help thinking. They weren't in a very good position. Danny was still facing the TV while Sam was in a sort of sleeping position. _Well I'm not going to wake her up._

So he turned and moved Sam slowly. _Thank goodness that there was a blanket and one pillow here. _He smirked. _Because of her little fainting spells this needs to be ready. _He smiled and continued to adjust themselves.

He got it so that his head was on the pillow and Sam's pillow was his chest, since she was already on it. He draped the blanket over them and placed one arm on her back. The other arm was under his head and he bent his head down so he could see the top of her head. He smiled.

_I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow when Sam wakes up._ He chuckled to himself but Sam started squirming by the noise and she moved her hands up to his chest too. There was a sharp intake of breathe from Danny. Now Danny was on his back, with Sam right on top of him, using his as a pillow. He smiled slightly.

He thought _Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens. _Then he tightened his grip and fell into a good sleep.

*********************************************************

**(A/N- Oh I hope you liked this chapter!!!! I really like the ending! Please tell me if you are enjoying this story! **

**If I get reviews from all my readers, even the ones that already reviewed, I promise that the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! _Don'y you want to know what happens during the morning with them in a position like that?!?!_**

**So please review and tell me your thoughts on the overall story and chapter!**

**:] Hm…. Kind of short? *sigh**

**Thanks!! I hope you can't wait till the next chapter!)**


	7. Next Morning

**(A/N-Hm…two more words or something. This really will come in the story!! Wraith and maybe Phantasm~~I wonder who can figure this out?!)**

********************************************************

Sam was waking up but her eyes were still tightly shut and she was still partly asleep. She didn't want to wake up and she squirmed on her bed, or so she thought her bed. The tightened her grip or her pillow and rubbed her face in it, turning it to face the other direction.

Then she felt a little weight on her back start to move up and down. _Hm…_ she thought. _Oh…this feels nice. _She left out a small groan and she felt her pillow stiffen up. She scowled, her eyes still shut. She massaged her pillow with her hands and rubbed it slightly.

When she finished loosening up her pillow, which still seemed pretty stiff to her, she wanted to get into a more comfortable position so she started to move her hips around. She rubbed against the 'bed' and then she heard a low stifled moan. She slowly stopped moving, finally comfortable and not really wondering what the sound was.

_Danny _meanwhile was wide awake. The hand that was previously on Sam's back was now covering his mouth, trying to stifle the moans that were trying to escape. Sam's head was fitting snuggly into his chest and her hands where holding onto him tightly. She started to fidget again, her hips once again rubbing against him.

Danny didn't trust his vocal cords, knowing perfectly well that a groan will come through. _Oh gosh. _He thought. _Why does she keep moving?!? Argh. This feels too…argh! It feels good! _He pressed his hand harder against his mouth but one low groan escaped. Sam just gave a peaceful, contended sigh and lay there. _Oh…before she starts moving again and before I do…before I…. before I do something I'll regret I should really get her off me. _

A little bit reluctantly he said her name softly.

"Sam?"

She started moving again and Danny squeezed his eyes shut and held his hand to his mouth. She then stopped moving so Danny looked at her and smiled. She looked to peaceful. He removed his hand and placed it on her back again. He shook her slightly and said her name again, this time louder.

"Sam?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she put her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Danny?" she whispered. She stared at him, blinking slowly and Danny started blushing. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed the position they were in. She jumped of the sofa, taking the blanket with her, draped over her shoulders.

She looked at him, her eyes looking scared. Danny propped himself on his elbow and grinned at her. She didn't smile back, she fell slowly to her knees and Danny got up shocked. He sat down on his knees too, sitting close to her.

"Sam?" he said quietly and started to put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. He looked shocked but Sam stared at the floor. "Sam? What's wrong?"

She stared at the floor.

This time Danny really wanted to know what was wrong with Sam, she was alright the night before.

"Sam!" he said more strictly and she cringed. He felt bad and he put his hand on her shoulder firmly, this time not pulling away. "What happened? Why're you so scared?"

She stared at the floor but spoke up. "What happened last night?" Danny recoiled but his hand still on her shoulder. He put one hand on her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. Her eyes looked sad and scared but Sam wasn't a girl to cry much.

"What? What do you mean 'what happened last night'?" he asked quietly. She moved his hand away but continued to look at him, this time a little more furiously.

"I meant exactly what I said." She said tightening the blanket around her. "What happened last night?!"

Danny stared right back at her, this time his expression hurt. "How can you think I would do something like…like that to you…without your permission?"

_Because you did it before._ She thought harshly but then her expression softened. _But he only did it because he knew I wanted it too…_

He removed his hand from her shoulder and started to turn around when Sam pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out. "I was just scared because---"but then a thought hit Danny.

He turned around to face her, the embrace broken. "Sam? Is the reason you were so scared was because the…the _real _father of the baby…forced you?"

There was a hush.

"Of course not." she said quietly but firmly. "I wanted it too." That last part hurt Danny but he ignored the reason why.

He smiled to loosen the mood, because he understood she was just worried.

"I'm sorry of the accusation…" she looked up at him.

He smiled and said "Do you want to know the reason why I left you there…with me?"

She nodded.

"Well you said you wanted to watch the movie even though you were sleepy and I was nice enough to let you stay awake." Sam smirked at that point but Danny pressed on. "But soon you actually fell asleep and I was going to shut the TV off when you leaned on me." Sam was blushing at this point. "You looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake you so I just readjusted ourselves to make it more comfortable and that's when you woke up." Now Danny was blushing too, thinking of what happened just a few minutes ago.

He looked at her but she was staring at the sofa where they were just sleeping on. "So I guess I should thank you?" she asked.

"No need." He said.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"But—"

"All I did was let you have me as a pillow"

She blushed. "Well thank you for being such a nice pillow."

He burned red and looked at her. She was watching him right back. He sighed, smiled and stared at her.

"What?" she said smiling.

He grinned. "So did you like what happened this morning?"

Her face burned redder then you could think it could go. "Hey! It was your fault about what happened!" she accused.

"Mine?!" he yelled playfully standing up.

She got up too, but more slowly, with one hand on her stomach. "Yes yours!"

"Well what did I do?!"

"Hm…let me see…you" she pointed "got us in that position in the first place and you started to rub my back when I moved!"

"I thought you were having a nightmare! And anyways, who was the one who started rub---"but he cut himself short. She was looking at the floor again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Oh Sam. I didn't want you to apologize; I thought we were just having a fun little argument."

She looked up at him.

He continued "It doesn't matter anyway…" he continued but a smirk started to grow on his face. "Because you enjoyed it."

She wasn't going to take any of his little remarks. "Yes actually I did, but not as much as you."

A look of fake shock crossed his face. "ME?!" he said dramatically.

She nodded. "Yes, you. You were the one who groaned and moa---"

Danny cut her off. "Well excuse me for having hormones!"

She laughed.

"Anyway" Danny continued. "You groaned too, when I rubbed you back." He stepped in closer as she looked up at him with an accusing finger.

"You said it doesn't matter!" she cried out.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Yes, you did!" she continued. "But you—"

"Hm…" Danny said.

"WHAT?!" she said loudly her feelings jumbled.

"I am sensing that new pregnancy symptom."

"What?" she said, now slightly worried.

He laughed. "Mood swings."

She glared at him but then started laughing too. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." She said serious once more. "Because I wasn't the only one to groa---"

She stopped short and her face flushed. She turned around, dropping the blanket and ran from the room, leaving Danny there in shock.

"Sam?!" he called after her. He followed her and saw her shut the door of the downstairs bathroom. He went right up to it and called in "Sam?! What's wrong?! If you don't tell me what's going on then I'm going to phase right through this door!"

"No!" she called back. "I'll advise you to clog your ears right now!"

He had a quizzical look on his face, but of course she couldn't see it.

"Why?!" he called back in, but then he knew why. He heard this retching sound coming from in the bathroom. He felt so bad for her at the moment. "Sam?! Um..Can I help you in any sort of way?" he felt awkward just asking but he was sincerely worried.

She called back out, sounding sick. "No…I'm fine! I think I'll just have to get used to this." There was more retching sounds and she called back out again. "Go take a shower and by the time---"more gagging sounds… "By the time you're done, I'll have breakfast ready."

"No need Sam!" he said through the door. "I'm taking you out today!" his face reddened by the way that came out so he added: "So we're going out for the day…" but that sounded like a date too. "Argh!!!" he said aloud and Sam called back:

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Nothing but I'll go take a shower and you…you just finish up."

He heard some laughing from inside but then something that sounded like a yes combined with more gagging. He grinned and headed upstairs.

**(A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, well I really hope you at least liked the beginning!!**

**Oh and can anyone tell me how I can see how many hits I got?**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy my story so far and I hope you will continue reading it!**

**~~~Preview?Trailer?Sneakpeak? Ahh whatever it's called.~~~**

**The next chapter is going to have a scene where Danny has to save Sam from this crazy lunatic ghost that I made up. The ghost finds out--- . you'll see**

**Okay I just hope you like my story so far, and please review! Like I promised I got this chapter up!!**

**:]**

**Please review and anyone can guess what the point of those 4 words were. {Two in the previous chapter and two now})**


	8. One Day Out

**(A/N- Danny and Sam still live in Amity park but they just live in another area…you get it? So in this chapter, they are just heading towards the part of Amity where it was in the show….if you don't get it just ask me questions. :])**

**I think this may be one of the chapters with the most words and stuff, but I think this chapter was very important! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Danny was waiting outside thinking about where he was going to take Sam today when she walked out of the door, dressed up and smiling.

"So let's go." She said happily.

Danny just smiled and transformed to his ghost form and was walking towards her when she backed up a step with her hands raised.

Confused Danny stopped and just stared at her.

"Today seems like a nice day, how about we just go for a walk?" Without waiting for his answer she started walking up the street. He shook his head, grinning and ran to catch up with her, transforming back into his human form.

*******************************************************************

They were walking in a nice and comfortable silence when Danny decided he wanted to know more about Sam's thoughts on the baby.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" she looked up at him, still walking along the path.

"What are you going to name the baby?"

"Well, I already thought of an idea by how to name the baby…" she trailed off.

"Well? What is it?" he urged.

"I think I'll name it by the way it looks."

He gave her a quizzical look. "So if the baby is born with a contorted head you're going to name it Squish Face or something?"

She laughed but said "No, I mean something else, you'll see when the babies born. But anyway, even if the baby was born like that, I would love it either way."

He smiled at the thought that Sam will be such a good mother.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." She turned to him. "What gender do you want the baby to be?"

"Does it really matter about my thoughts, though?"

"Of course Danny!" she said. "You're the father!"

He smiled at her and said "I want the baby to be a girl."

She was shocked by his choice. "Wow. I wanted it to be a boy." She looked up at him "And I have a perfectly good reason why."

"Really?" He said slyly. "Well, so do I"

"Tell me then."

He stared at her intently and looked right in her eyes, Sam caught her breathe at the intensity. "Because I want the baby to look exactly like her mother."

She turned away, trying to hide her blushing face and kept her voice straight, though she was trembling with happiness on the inside.

"What a coincidence." She said without looking at him. "I wanted the baby to be a boy to look like his father."

Danny was shocked. "You wanted the baby to look like me?!" Sam looked up at him and Danny caught the drift. "Oh. Yeah, you mean the baby's… real father."

Sam looked at him sadly. _I wonder if I should tell him._ She thought. _I mean it seems that he really wants to be the father… but what if he won't accept it._ She turned away. _But I'll have to tell him soon…just not yet._

"Sam? Woo hoo? Sam?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"We're here." They reached the part of Amity Park where they used to live and at first they had fun just walking around, laughing and talking. But then Danny heard Sam's stomach growl. He laughed and took her to a café for breakfast.

He bought her too much food but she ate it willingly. Then later after some fun at the zoo and lunch they arrived at the park, in front of the big fountain.

The time went by quickly, it was already dark.

Sam took a deep breath and sat down on a bench and Danny sat closely next to her. She stiffened slightly by his closeness but then let it go. She looked up at the stars and just sighed contently, her hands flat on the bench.

Danny watched her from the corner of his eyes. _She looks so peaceful. I think she enjoyed this trip…_ he saw her hand on the bench. _Should I?_ He thought _All I have to do is reach over and hold it…I know I want too. _He took a small breathe and picked his hand up. He glanced at Sam and she was now staring at the fountain, smiling.

He raised his hand about an inch off the bench and slowly moved it towards Sam's hand. His heart was beating fast. _Should I do this? Doesn't she love the real father of the baby?_ He stopped his hand but decided he should try anyway. He continued to move his hand towards hers.

Sam meanwhile noticed what Danny was trying to do and wanted him to do it. _Hurry up, Danny!_ She yelled in her head. _Just grab my hand. _She urged but then she stopped to think why she was so anxious.

Danny's hand was hovering over hers now and just when he got the courage to place it over hers silver vapor came out of his mouth. He stood up, pulling his hand away.

Sam got up too.  
"There's a ghost here." He answered her unasked question.

"Oh. Is that it?" she smiled and sat back down, knowing Danny could handle that alone.

He smirked at her. "You have that much confidence in me Sam?"

"Of course." She said simply. He stared at her, happy with her response. But then he heard laughing from a little beyond the fountain. He turned into his alter ego and walked up a few feet, looking for the ghost.

Then he heard Sam scream. He whipped around to see a ghost, about as tall as him holding Sam around the waist. He had shoulder length hair and tattoos all over his arm. Danny's temper flared because of the way he held Sam.

He flew forward but just about when he was in arms reach two ropes came out of the ground and wrapped around his wrists. Some blue energy flowed through them and zapped Danny. He heard a scream and perceived that it came from his own mouth. He fell to his knees, back in human form.

There was more laughing from the ghost and Danny looked up at him, he was still holding Sam tightly around the waist.

"You see Danny?" said the ghost. "You're ghost powers are gone, as long as those ropes are wrapped around you."

Danny just glared at him.

He stared back. "Now now. Wipe that look off your face, you don't want me—"

He pulled out a small dagger and placed the tip of it on Sam's neck.

"You don't want me to _slit_ this lovely lady's throat now do you?" He raised the hand that was on her waist to her stomach and started caressing it. Sam whimpered but the ghost just laughed.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE GHOST X! As if that's even a suitable name!" he yelled at him.

"Yes well, there is no name that is good enough for me." He said cockily as he put his face in between Sam's neck and shoulder. Danny heard her whimper again. "And I wouldn't want to reveal my real name to unworthy folks like you."

Danny didn't listen he was too busy watching him touch Sam, his anger boiling.

"Hm…" said Ghost X. "I also heard you say them instead of her." Danny gasped quietly. "Now maybe you just can't count or there's something more with this girl."

Danny watched him put the dagger back in his pocket and turn Sam around so that her body was pressed against his, his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." He continued. "There probably is more…" he held her tightly but backed her up a few steps. His eyes staring hungrily at her body. "Oh yeah. There is more…because for one reason, she is a sexy---"

A snarl ripped from Danny's throat and his eyes flashed green, as he got up from the floor.

X looked at him and smiled. "I got it." He took one hand and felt her stomach again. "She's pregnant."

Danny showed no emotion to the answer, trying to make him think that he guessed wrong.

"Well, even if I'm wrong…" X said, as if reading his mind. "I'll still be able to have fun with this girl…but unless she's expecting a baby---"

"YES SHE'S PREGNANT! NOW JUST LET HER GO!" Danny yelled at him, still straining against the ropes.

X gazed at Sam and then pushed her onto the bench forcefully. She lay on her back and he turned and looked at Danny. He walked up a few steps and laughed.

"So now the halfa is breeding?!" he laughed. "After your done with this girl, you're gonna throw her in the streets!? Wow!! You're a player Phantom?!" he laughed at the thought. "So you had you fun with that sexy beauty over there and I think I'll just go and have _my_ fun." Danny snarled at him and tried to grab him but he was too far away. X laughed haughtily and turned back around to do whatever he wanted to do with Sam.

He stared at the bench and turned swiftly back to Danny.

"WHERE IS THE BI---"X started.

"HER NAME IS SAM AND YOU-WILL-NOT-TOUCH-HER!" he roared.

X just stared at him and flew up into the air to look for her.

"Sam." Danny whispered after he saw X fly a little farther away. "Help me with these ropes."

Sam appeared from behind Danny, having sneaked there slowly while X was busy laughing with his eyes closed. She stood behind Danny, breaking the rope a little strand at a time. She only got through about 1/5 of one rope when Danny told her to just proceed on with the next one.

"I could break through that if I work on it." He said. "He'll be back really soon." She continued on the second rope when suddenly Danny whirled around and dropped her slowly on the floor, careful not to hurt her. She gasped but then she heard X.

"PHANTOM?! WHERE IS THE GIRL!?"

Danny was hiding Sam with his body and he whispered in her ear. "I will not let him hurt you." And aloud he said. "How should I know? I thought you were taking care of her."

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME PHANTOM!" he yelled and flew over to Danny. He grabbed him by a shoulder and yanked him to standing position, revealing Sam on the ground. From an angry expression, X changed his mood to a seduction sort of face, but Sam just scowled. He let go of Danny and grabbed Sam dragging her to the bench.

"LET HER GO!" Danny yelled.

X lay her down on her back, once again, on the bench. He locked his legs on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. Danny yelled and pulled against the ropes. X didn't kiss her on her lips, yet. He kissed her on her neck and began to lower and stopped just above her shirt. Ignoring Danny's screams and Sam's whimpers he rolled his fingers on her legs and was lifting her shirt up slowly, to cause Danny more pain. He kissed her stomach and rubbed against her, moaning loudly himself to give Danny more torture. He turned to see Danny's expression when he fully revealed Sam's upper undergarments but instead of seeing a screaming Danny he saw him running at him. Finally released from his bonds he transformed to his ghost form as he ran and slammed into X.

He pushed him through the trees, leaving Sam's shirt almost off, but luckily not. Sam got up in shock but she heard scuffling a little beyond the bushes. She pulled and smoothed down her shirt and ran to find Danny.

She did find Danny. He was beating the life out of X. _Does X even have a life, technically?_ She thought but shook that out of her mind. _He's going to kill him…_ she thought as she saw the crazy look on Danny's face. She had another thought if ghosts could die but ignored that as well. _I can't let Danny do this! It's not right!_ She ran towards Danny.

"Danny! Danny stop!" she pulled at him and Danny kept punching at X who seemed to be in a faint. "Danny enough!"

Breathing hard Danny got off him reluctantly, turned around and started walking away with one hand in Sam's.

"YOUR JUST A HALFA!" X yelled, still not moving. Danny froze. "YOU KNOW YOUR JUST A HALFA! SO THINK, PHANTOM, WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO STAY WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T EVEN WHOLE?!!" Danny stood there as Sam stood there watching, not knowing what should do. What she _could_ do. "YOU WILL NEVER FIND ANYONE TO STAY WITH YOU! NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE! SO HAVE FUN, PHANTOM, BUT SHE'LL LEAVE YOU TOO!"

Sam didn't really get why X was so worked up about Danny being a halfa, but she heard enough. "Danny, let's go!" she urged. He looked at her, his face angry. Sam didn't know what she did, but Danny grabbed her and carried her bridal style all the way home.

******************************************************************

Through the ride Danny didn't say anything, his expression hard and angry. When they reached home he put her down in the living room, transformed back into his human form and went to the kitchen. Sam watched him reach into the fridge and grab a beer, again after such a long time.

She walked up to him, grabbed the beer and put it on the counter. He glared at her.

"Danny?! What did I do?!" she said angrily. "Why are you so mad at me?!"

He glared at her and then said "If you want you could leave."

Her mad expression melted and she stared at him. "What?"

"X WAS RIGHT!" he yelled. "I'M JUST A HALFA! NO ONE WILL EVER STAY WITH ME! YOU'LL LEAVE ONE DAY! YOUR JUST STAYING FOR THE BABY! YOU LOVE THE REAL FATHER OF THE BABY AND---"

Sam pulled him into a tight embrace. "So what if you a halfa…" she said softly burying her face in his chest, ignoring that he didn't hug her back and the beer forgotten. "And I did stay with you didn't I? All these years, since high-school." She continued. "And the baby isn't another reason I'm staying with you Danny. I'm staying for _you_." She stopped there but Danny noticed that she didn't address the problem with her loving the baby's real father, but Sam did answer it in her head. _And as for loving the real baby's father. I think I just may _actually_ love him Danny._

She continued hugging him and she felt him loosen up and then felt his strong arms on her back. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry Sam." He mumbled. "I think I just…I just overreacted."

She laughed and pushed him away. "No really?!" she said sarcastically. He laughed too. "See Danny, I don't care if you're a halfa, I think I like that you're one."

She was about to continue when Danny hugged her again. They noticed the awkward position they were in, once again, and backed up.

_Well, _Danny thought, _I can't wait to see her reaction to the surprise I have planned for her. It's nothing special but…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N- I hope you liked this chapter! I think the next chapter will be a short one. I'm not so sure.**

**But please review and tell me what you think of my entire story! Remember that this is only Sam's 2nd month of pregnancy and her baby will probably be born in December!!**

**Thanks!)**

**OH AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ACTUALLY CONTINUE THIS STORY! Thank you and I hope you are enjoying my first story!!**


	9. Mother's Day

**(A/N- I don't know if this chapter will be so good. Maybe not one of my best. But I hope you like it!)**

______________________________________________________________________

THIS TAKES PLACE IN MAY, MAYBE A WEEK AFTER THE Previous CHAPTER

Danny shook his head, splashing little drips of water on the mirror, from his hair. He got dressed quickly and left his bedroom door. He walked slowly and cautiously down the hall but then one floor board creaked. He slapped his head. _I'm so stupid!_ He thought. _I could go ghost and fly, obviously!_ He shook his head and turned into his ghost form.

He floated through the hall and finally reached the door that was his destination. He phased through the door and surveyed the room. The lights were off but small rays of sunlight came through the openings in the curtains. His eyes wavered towards the bed and he saw her sleeping. _She looks like a goddess._ He couldn't help thinking.

Sam was cuddled up in her blanket, one hand wrapped tightly around her pillow, smiling. _She looks to peaceful. I hope she likes the surprise._ He smiled and looked at the digital clock near the bed. It read 7:45 A.M. _Good. I told her to sleep late, she'll need her rest. _He phased out of the room and this time instead of just staying in the house he flew straight through the roof and towards the mall.

****************************************************************

Sam groaned in her sleep, the sunlight hitting her eyes. She tried wiping it away but of course that wouldn't work. So she pulled off the covers and rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the clock, which read 8:02 A.M, she smirked. _Danny told me to wake up later…_ she pulled her legs over the bed. _So I'll get up nice and earlier then what he said._

She shuffled across the room and opened the door. She walked down the hall slowly when she felt a sudden chill in the air. _Argh. Danny, why are you in ghost form now?!_ She thought.

"Danny?" she said lazily. She heard a yelp and a crash and a disheveled Danny came out of one of the bedrooms, which Sam didn't think much about.

"Sam?!" he said loudly, still in ghost form. "Why are you awake right now?"

She stared at him, wide awake now. "Same reason you are." She said seriously.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

She blinked and started down the stairs. "Carry on with your…your…ahh just continue doing whatever you were doing and I'll get some breakfast up to you."

"No!" he said and grabbed her by the shoulders. He led her back to her room and said "Get your clothes, take a bath and get out."

She stared at him, sad. "You want me to leave?"

Danny blinked. "What?" but then he understood what he just said. "Oh! No Sam! That's not what I meant!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Then what did you mean, Mr. Fenton?!"

"I meant, grab your clothes, take a bath, and go to your house for a few hours."

She continued to glare at him. "WHY!?"

This time he sighed and stared at her. "Sam do you trust me?"

She stared at him, confused by that sudden expression. "What? Of course Dann—"

"THEN GRAB YOUR CLOTHES, TAKE A BATH AND GO TO YOUR HOUSE FOR A FEW HOURS!" he yelled at her grinning.

"FINE!" she yelled as he pushed her further in her room. "DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK SO QUICKLY!" she shouted after him and she heard him chuckle.

She smiled as she took her clothes. _Sheesh! Why does he want me to leave so badly!? He must be planning something._ She grabbed her clothes and marched right past the calendar, which showed what is so important in May.

*****************************************************

"DANNY?!!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'M LEAVING YOU!! I CAN'T STAY ONE MORE MINUTE IN THIS HOUSE!" she turned around and marched towards the door then she heard Danny yell back.

"A LITTLE OVER DRAMATIC MUCH?!"

She just laughed.

*************************************************************

Sam was laying on her living room sofa, looking out of the sliding glass door that showed Danny and hers backyard. She stared out at his house wondering what he must be doing. It was almost lunch time and hours passed.

She got up and slid open the door. "DANNY!!??" she yelled, _really _loud. She stared at the house when she saw Danny stick his head straight out of the house…only his head. "DANNY?! When am I allowed back in?!"

He grinned at her. "I thought you didn't want to live another minute in the house?"

"Shut up! And stop that!"

"Stop what?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"Stop phasing only part of your body through the walls! It's creepy" and with that happy note she slammed the screen door shut and headed back inside, Danny's laughter echoing slightly.

*******************************************************

She was sitting in her own bed when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." was her reply.

Danny walked in holding up a tray of food. "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Not after that enormous breakfast you left me." She said truthfully, for Danny had bought her a feast fit for an overweight king. (In Sam's opinion).

He put the tray down on the side table. "Well, just in case." He smiled and started to leave, through the wall.

"Danny?" she said as he left. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

She laughed. "No I mean, what're you planning."

"Nothing, I'm done planning. NOW I am working on it."

She stared at him. Slightly confused by their conversation.

"Don't worry." He continued. "I'm almost done." And he left.

"That's what you said an hour ago" she muttered and he heard a low chuckle from beyond the wall.

******************************************************

It was about 6:00 PM and Sam was back in her seat, staring out at Danny's house. The lights were on, though the sky was darkening.

She sighed and continued looking when she saw Danny (in ghost form obviously) fly out of the roof, to somewhere. She got up, excited. _Should I sneak over there?_ She thought. It took her a while to come to a decision (to go and sneak in); about 10 minutes and by that time Danny flew back home, laden with bags. She groaned and lay back on the sofa, mad at herself for wasting time.

She didn't have to wait that long when Danny flew in.

She glared at him, angry that she had to wait that long. He grinned a sort of apology, grabbed her by the waist and carried her bridal style.

"What're you doing Danny?" she asked, truly curious.

"Will you close your eyes?" he said, ignoring her question. She sighed, but did so. She felt him fly and felt a sort of tingling feeling when he phased through the walls. With her eyes tightly closed he lowered her onto her feet.

She felt him move his face close to her ears, which sent a shiver down her body, and he whispered "You can open them now."

She opened them slowly and all she saw was a door.

She turned towards Danny.

"It took you all those hours to show me a perfectly good door?" she said. He chuckled.

"Open it, silly." He said casually. She stared at him and opened the door cautiously.

She gasped. The room was decorated with two cribs, one on the left and the other on the right. The left half of the room was painted purple and pink, in wondrous designs while the left was painted blue and green with extraordinary talent. The room was filled with toys and plushies for both a girl and a boy baby. She saw the closets were filled with clothes, both again for a male or female baby. There was a toy chest in the back wall of the room and everything that a baby would need and more. She was so happy at the moment and she turned to face Danny.

But before she could say anything he spoke:

"Happy Mother's Day Sam." He smiled at her, back in human form now. She stood there speechless and then tackled him into a hug.

"Danny thank you!" she yelled and couldn't think of anything else to say, all the words were whipped out of her mouth.

He chuckled and hugged her back.  
There was silence for a few seconds and they broke apart quickly, blushing and looking in opposite directions.

"Um…" Sam said thinking quick. "I have one question."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Why is there two of everything? Just for different genders. Oh and before you answer, I think I'm going to add some touches off black...and silver."

He laughed (really happy about the colors she chose). "Yeah well, we don't know the gender of the baby and so I thought let me get both."

She stared at him. "And what do we do with the rest?"

He shrugged. "Charity?"

She looked back at the room, her smile returned.

"OOOOOORRRR!" Danny said, stretching the word.

"Or what?"

"Oooooorrrr you can get another baby."

She looked at him, mortified (but inside, kind off pleased). "WITH YOU?!"

He looked at her embarrassed. "NO! I MEANT ADOPT OR SOMETHING! OR…or maybe with the guy that you love or something." He shrugged and looked away.

She stared at him sadly. "Charity it is."

He laughed and she joined in, happy the sad moment was gone.

"So Happy Mother's Day Sam." He said again smiling at her.

She looked at him. "But I'm not a mother."

"Not yet you're not."

She smiled and went in to examine the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N- I hope you liked it!! So the surprise was for Mother's Day!! I hope this chapter wasn't a waste… please review!**

**Oh and did you notice how the room was painted? The girl had Sam's purple stuff while the boy's paint had Danny's blue and green stuff. Oh and of course Sam's love for black and Danny's lkove for black and silver. Well just pointing it out, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**I don't really know about it…maybe I should delete it…so please tell me if I should keep it or just take it out completely!!!**

**Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up quickly!!!!! :])**

**Oh and I think the next chapter may be about this spell on Danny causing him to want to…you know…with Sam... But I'm not so sure yet and I'm not giving away more info!!! :])**


	10. Ember's Spell

It was around the beginning of June and of course Danny was still fighting ghosts and Sam's stomach was growing. She was now of course showing a little baby bump. Danny just loved it, she often found him staring at it which made her laugh and him blush and look away.

Danny was out fighting and Sam was at home, because Danny no longer wanted her to help, in her present state. So she was at home, tidying up the place. She felt a little more tired than usual and she was now in Danny's room. She walked into his bathroom but started feeling a little dizzy. She washed her hands quickly and left the bathroom but decided that Danny's bed would do. So she lay down on her back, got comfortable and fell asleep quickly.

*******************************************************************************

"NO!" someone yelled.

Sam's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed. She gasped as she saw Danny in his ghost form, crouched low by the bed facing Ember. Ember had a new looking guitar, same colors as before but still sinister.

"NO!" Danny yelled loudly and angrily. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Ember gave a small laugh. "Humph. It's not like I'm going to stay."  
"JUST KEEP HER OUT OF THIS FIGHT!"

"Well I'll be leaving right after I'm done with _this _little thing." She did a fast strum on her guitar facing Sam, and just like she thought Danny would go and intercept it.

He flashed blue and purple and let out a scream.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled but was drowned out by Ember's laughs.

"Don't fret girl." Ember said. "He'll be the same…just a little more forceful." And with that she flew out, and to where Sam didn't know, nor cared at the moment.

She sat there, not knowing what to do when Danny got up, looking groggily but unharmed. He transformed back into his human form and looked at Sam. She caught her breathe. His eyes were the same bright green as when he was in ghost form, but this time he wasn't.

"Danny?" she said timidly as she made a movement to get out of the bed.

"Stay there." He said fiercely.

She listened, worried about what was wrong with him. He walked to the side of the bed and climbed on. Slowly he worked his way to Sam. He hovered over her feet, his eyes still on hers.

"Danny?" she repeated, quietly.

He looked at her and was now hovering straight over her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently lay her on her back. He came down to kiss her and Sam gasped. They didn't kiss in such a long time, not even the night they had sex. She pushed him away, breathing hard, happy that he didn't get to kiss her….yet.

"Danny?! What're you doing?!" she yelled. He looked at her, sitting by her feet. "Do you know what you're doing?!"

"Yes I do know what I'm doing." He said stiffly. "I know what I'm doing and I know that I want it." But then his eyes flashed blue and while they were blue he screamed out "SAM! I CAN'T STOP IT!" His hands clenched around the blanket. "Sam I'm sorry." And his eyes went back to green.

He trailed his finger on her legs, removing the tights by phasing them off. She said his name again, but it sounded far off and distant to Danny. He headed back up to Sam and pushed her down on the bed, this time more forcefully. She whimpered and Danny's eyes flashed blue again.

"Sam!" he said frantically. "I-can't-stop!" he looked down at her, his eyes green again. Slowly he placed a kiss on her forehead. She didn't try to stop him, knowing perfectly well that he was stronger than her. He kissed her hand next and slowly worked his way up.

_Think!_ She thought. _How do I stop him!_ He kissed her shoulder and was kissing her neck; one hand held her waist, the other clenched the pillow under her head. _AH! It's hard thinking with him acting like this!_ He was kissing her other shoulder now and trailing down her arm. _Last time I broke Ember's spell by kissing Dash…well faking it. But there's no one to kiss here! WHAT DO I DO?!_

Danny looked back up at her. "You're beautiful Sam." She blushed subconsciously, even though she knew he was being forced by Ember. He was leaning in again but Sam threw her hands up, stopping him.

"Danny! You're being forced! STOP!" at the last word his eyes went blue again and he stared at her.

"Sam…" he said quietly. "I can't stop myself! Her spell's too strong!" his eyes went green for a few seconds but went right back to blue. "You have to help me Sam! I don't want to do this to you…being forced by Ember!" Now his eyes were green and they didn't go back to blue. Danny looked down at Sam's hands that were forcing him up. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head. _This_ Danny didn't seem to care that she was pregnant.

He forced himself down and kissed her neck hard. He was giving her a hickey and she forced down a groan. She didn't want it like this. But she couldn't stop him, his hands were held tight around her wrists, she could hardly move them.

Danny was kissing her and sucking on her neck hard, but it felt good. She fidgeted trying to get him to stop but he just tried harder. She thought back when Ember said he'll be more forceful, and now she knew what he meant. Slowly Danny stopped that and looked down at her. She only had on her skirt and her small shirt. (And of course her undergarments).

He stared at her hungrily and his eyes soon looked into hers. He stared at her unblinking and then suddenly with Sam's intense gaze, full of unshed tears, his eyes flashed blue. He jumped back and sat by her feet, staring at her. "WHAT DID I DO SAM?!"

She looked at his eyes, her eyes filled with tears. He didn't do much, but he scared her.

"SAM!" he said and sat there looking at her, horrified. His eyes went green but Danny blinked and they were blue again. "Sam! I don't want to do this to you! I can't stop-it-myself!" he blinked at each word. His intense blue eyes stared into her wet purple ones. Then it hit her. How she _might_ be able to stop him.

She sat up quickly and heard Danny's quick intake of breath and placed her lips on his. (While his eyes were still blue). She closed her eyes and kissed him innocently yet lovingly. Soon Danny, whose eyes were wide open in shock, fluttered his eyes shut and melted into the kiss. There kiss was simple but turned quickly into a passionate one. They were kissing each other like they would never get enough (which to them it seemed like they never did). Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer. Danny lowered her gently on her back again, one hand cupped on her face, the other holding her waist. He was hovering right over her, them grazing against each other occasionally. There kiss was passionate and full of unfound love. They didn't stop yet to get air, but continued kissing each other with lovely obsession.

Soon Danny begged for entrance in her mouth, licking her lips and somehow they didn't break their kiss. She let him in enthusiastically and let him dwell in her mouth.

The spell was broken right when her lips met his, when he was in his normal form but they didn't care. They didn't kiss in what felt like a millennium. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance.

But then they pulled them back and their kiss became another passionate one once more. Danny was doing his job right, or so he thought as Sam let out a stifled groan. But she was doing just as well as a low moan escaped his mouth.

It surprised them how long they could last this kiss but it did. With one last passionate kiss they broke apart, breathing hard. Blue eyes stared into purple. He was right on top of her, still careful of the baby. But then they both blushed at what just happened between them.

He quickly rolled off of her and looked away. She sat up too, rubbing her wrists subconsciously.

"That was just to break Ember's spell?" Danny asked, more of a point then a question.

She nodded, because Danny was looking at her again.

"Well…" he continued, as she said nothing. "Well the spell is broken…thanks to you."

She blushed. "Oh I wouldn't give all the credit to me. You tried just as hard."

Now he blushed, both of them wondering whether that brilliant kiss was _really_ just for breaking the spell.

_I liked that kiss._ Danny thought. _Oh no. I LOVED that kiss .It was more then to just break Embers spell. It's been such a long time since I kissed her like that…_ he wanted more. He wanted to hold her and to hear _her_ want more.

_That kiss…I know I liked it more than just to break the spell. _Sam thought. _We kissed such a long time ago…I hardly remember. I loved that kiss…_she wanted him to hold her. She wanted to feel him and wanted him to love her.

They both blushed at their own thoughts. Danny glanced at Sam, who was still rubbing her hands. He looked and saw small bruises on them.

"Sam!" he said loudly, causing her to jump.

He crawled over to her, grabbed her hands gently and held them in his. They were so small and delicate compared to his. He looked at the bruise. They were finger marks about the size of his. He put two and two together.

"Sam?" he said quietly. She looked at his, his eyes sad. "Did I hurt you?"

She pulled her hand away from his; he allowed them to slip through his fingers. "Well…" she said slowly. "No. you didn't hurt me. I didn't even notice this." She said all this truthfully but she turned her head.

Then Danny spotted something else on her neck. A dark red splotch. He growled and she looked at him, worried.

"I-gave-you-a-hickey." He said, clenching his teeth angrily.

She stared at him. He was mad at himself and she felt bad. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly "Nothing happened Danny. There's no point in worrying. It's over and I'm fine with it…you should be too."

He stared at her. She really meant it. He sighed. He was still angry at himself, but life would go on.

And anyways, he still had that awesome kiss to think about.

**(A/N- I really hope you liked this chapter! I think it may have been short (hm. All my chapters seem short) but please review! And I still have to think more about what's going to happen in the next chapter but I hope you continue reading and reviewing! **

**Tell me if you like my story so far and if you enjoy that I'm having them have cute little (sometimes cute) romantic moments!**

**But please review and tell me if this chapter was good!**

**~~Lot's of thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers.**

**~~Magma823)**


	11. Jack & Maddie

**(A/N- Yes! I'm so proud! I thought of one basic idea to make this chapter. I'm proud I actually thought of one!) **

**Oh and sorry for being so late because I'm not going to be home for a long time! Well once in a while when I have time I'll work on this! I kind of rushed on this chapter, because I am so late. Sorry! Oh and it may be short but i was trying to get another chapter up fast! Please Read and review!**

**Oh and regretfully I don't own Danny Phantom but I do (gladly) own this story idea and stuff.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It's been a while since the 'little' incident. Everything is going on normally now. There were some awkward moments after their kiss but they got over it pretty quickly. Sometimes talk of the kiss would pop up here and there, but then they would stop talking for a little while. But all in all, it was now around the end of June and so far they were getting along great, and the kiss is out of their minds, for now.

For around the end of Sam's third month of pregnancy she was pretty big but they didn't care, they loved the baby. But even though they were talking and everything Danny noticed that Sam was pretty quite these past few days. She was usually in the garden, sitting on the bench where Sam first told him she was pregnant.

She was outside once again, Danny noticed. He looked out of the sliding glass door and watched her. She was just sitting on the bench, staring up at the clouds. He sighed and decided he really needed to see what was wrong.

He slid open the door and walked over to her quietly. She glanced at him, moved over and he sat down next to her. She averted her eyes and looked at the flowers. He sat a little closer and looked at her. She still didn't look at him so he placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to his.

"Sam?" he said timidly, keeping his hand softly yet firmly on her chin. "What's wrong? You're so quiet now. What happened?"

She looked at him and he felt it was safe to remove his hand, which he did. She sighed and said. "It's not what happened but what will happen."

He looked at her quizzically.

"What I mean." She continued. "Is that what will happen once people find out I'm pregnant and stuff."

"Nothing. It doesn't matter what people think. I'm the father and that's what we're telling everyone, right?" he said quickly.

She nodded. "I don't mean people as in strangers but…"

"But?" he urged.

"What about your…what about your parents?"

He looked at her thinking about what she said. She was right. He had to tell his parents she was pregnant, with 'his' baby.

"Danny?"

He stared at her in his own thoughts.

"Danny?" she repeated.

He blinked and looked away. "Well there is one simple solution."

"And what's that?" she said smiling.

He turned and looked at her, a big grin on his face. "We go now and tell them I'm going to be a father."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They both stood there outside the Fenton home. Just standing. She looked at him.

"Should we go?" She asked.

"Well it's better than standing here?" he said in more of a question then an answer.

_He's not so sure._ Sam thought sadly. _Maybe he really doesn't want to be the father._ But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Danny knocking on the door. They had to wait a few seconds but Danny kept knocking.

"Why are you doing that?!" Sam hissed.

"I don't know." He replied, still knocking. "To have some fun with Mom and Dad I guess." He grinned at her, the same grin that he always had and it made her legs feel like jell-o.

But then the door was pulled open by, surprisingly, Jazz. Sam was hidden behind Danny and so Jazz was only smiling at him…but she looked different. She was back from the honeymoon with Tucker but she looked clearly different.

"Danny!" she said happily. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well I came to visit Mom and Dad." He said simply. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you." She said and held the door open for him to enter but he stood his ground.

"Um. Jazz?" he mumbled.

"What?"

"In case you didn't know but you're pregnant."

Jazz laughed and stared at Danny. "Obviously Danny!" she said between fits of giggles. "What you thought I just gained a thousand and one pounds?"

He smirked. "Well it wouldn't be the last time."

She scowled and gave him a slap on the shoulder. He just chuckled and by then Jazz saw Sam hidden behind Danny.

"Danny!" she yelled. "Get out of my way! Move your giant behind! You're hiding Sam! Sheesh you grew!"

Danny scowled. "It's not fat its muscle."

Both Jazz and Sam knew that was right, it really was all muscle. But Jazz just stuck her tongue out and pushed Danny aside. She was smiling goodheartedly but then she saw Sam's stomach and her smile disappeared. Her hands fell to her sides and Sam stood there with her eyes lowered. She saw Jazz open her mouth to speak but Danny interrupted.

"So! Let's go see everyone else!" he said quickly. "Come on Sam." He said and pointed her forward, walking quickly ahead of the other two girls. Sam trailed close behind Danny and Jazz followed, still confused.

They walked into the living room to hear a lot of laughter and talking. The first thing that Danny saw was his Dad, his big bulky shape standing next to his mothers' small, strong and petite one. Across from them stood Tucker, who turned upon their entrance.

"Danny!" he yelled with a big grin on his face. "Hey Man!"

"Danny darling!" was Maddie's greeting.

"Danny!" was all Jack said.

He grinned back and Sam stood behind him, still out of view. Danny stood there talking when Jazz seized her chance. She turned Sam around and pulled her back, though still in a gentle way.

"Sam!" she yelled in a whisper. "Are you pregnant!??"

Sam looked at her. She considered Jazz close enough as a sister. She had to tell her. Well of course she was going to tell everyone but…

Sam nodded and Jazz stared at her, her face emotionless.

Then suddenly she squealed and pulled her into a tight, kind of weird hug, since they were both pregnant. With that sudden happy outburst, everyone turned and finally noticed Sam.

"Sam!" yelled Jack happily.

"Oh Sam! You came…with...Danny…too…" Maddie started but trailed off at the sight of her stomach.

There was silence and the parents were staring at Sam, their smiles wiped off their faces. Danny was standing next to Sam, not sure if he should speak up right now, because Sam was staring at the floor. But Tucker, oblivious of the tension in the room…

"SAM!" he yelled happily and rushed forward to give her a warm embrace. He did it carefully and broke apart pretty quickly. "Oh my gosh Sam! You're pregnant!"

Jazz gave a careful laugh at Tucker's reaction and Sam smiled and nodded.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Sam!" he continued. "But who's---"

Jazz interrupted him, knowing where his question was going. "Sam! Um. How many months has it been?"

Happy with the new question she answered gladly. "It's about the end of the third month."

Jazz smiled and said "Well mine is about the end of the fourth month." She placed her hand on her stomach and Tucker snaked his arm on her waist. This time Danny spoke up.

"You're baby is about four months old?" he said, his face wearing a quizzical look. "But you've both only been married for three months."

Jazz gave him an angry look. "YOUR POINT??!"

Danny raised his hands in defeat. "Nothing. Nothing."

Jazz smiled and turned back to Sam. "So Sam what ---"

But this time Maddie interrupted. "Sam. Who is the father?" she said seriously.

Her blood ran cold and she looked at the floor. Danny was staring at his parents but from the corner of his eye, he saw Sam's sad look. He didn't know if she wanted him to speak up yet so he held his tongue.

"Sam. Who is the father?" Jack said loudly and seriously. Sam said nothing but continued looking at the floor.

"SAM! WHO IS THE FATHER?!" he said louder.

"If you don't tell us Sam we're going to have to think that you just had –" Maddie started.

"Tell us who the father is Sam!" Jack continued.

Sam said nothing.

Jack persisted with his question. "Tell me Sam. I consider you as close as a daughter and I need to know who the father is." He waited but Sam continued looking at the floor. Danny turned his head and saw tears welling up in her eyes. He couldn't stand it.

"SAM!" Jack yelled. "If you don't tell us who the father is that means you had –"

"STOP IT DAD!" Danny yelled. "I'M THE FATHER!"

There was silence and Sam's head snapped up to look at Danny at his sudden outburst.

"I'm the father." Danny continued and slowly intertwined his hand with hers. Gladly, to Danny's surprise, she held his hand back. "And if you don't accept it Dad…and Mom… then I'm sorry but I am the father of this baby."

"Accept it?!" his Mom yelled. "Why would we not accept it!" she was smiling.

"Of course we'll accept it!" Jack added. "We just needed to know who the lucky boy was that Sam fell in love with!"

Sam blushed but hatred flowed through Danny, hatred towards the man that Sam loves, not knowing it was himself.

Tucker started laughing. "Well it was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Oh Sam! I'm so happy for you!" Jazz hugged Sam again. Sam smiled and tightened her grip on Danny's hand but he slipped his hand away, his thought on who the father could be. Sam stared at him but he averted his eyes. She was going to ask him what was wrong when she was bombarded with questions from the other four people. She nodded and answered them as fast as she could but soon time went by and Danny joined in. They were talking about the room they had ready for the baby. Danny was still feeling aggravated by the thought of the real father but he tried not to show it. Sam noticed though, but didn't say anything.

"SO!" Jack boomed. "The Fourth of July is coming!"

There was murmur from everyone but Jack continued. "So how about we have a picnic!"

Everyone agreed but they decided not to have it at the park because it'll be crowded with people.

Sam pulled Danny aside, which was hard because he was to strong, so she just ended up being pulled straight into his chest. Blowing her hair out of her face and muttering an apology she got out. "What if we ask them to have the picnic at our house?"

_Oh phew._ Danny thought. _I thought she was going to ask what was wrong._

"Oh and Danny?" she continued. "What's wrong?"

_Oh great. _Danny thought.

"I think it's a great idea about the picnic." He said, ignoring her question. She stared at his quizically and he just grinned at her. He turned to the family, asked the question and everyone agreed. So the day was set. On July Fourth they were going to have a picnic at Danny and Sam's backyards.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

They reached Danny's house and he placed Sam gently in the bathroom. She pushed him out and shut the door with a flourish. He smirked at her, before the door shut and she just scowled.

Then came, once again, the retching sound from the bathroom.

"You alright Sam?" he called out at her, grinning.

There were more retching sounds and then a weak call back from Sam.

"Shut up!"

He chuckled.

"Shut up!" she said again. "Or I'll make a mess with this and YOU'LL be the one cleaning it."

He stifled a laugh and continued on his way, his thoughts forgotten (so far) on the 'other' man Sam really loved.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N- I am so sorry that this was so late! I had other things to do and stuff! I'm sorry! So I kind of rushed on this chapter! Oh and sorry that the 4th of July is late to...i'm so behind in this story....**

**But please review and I will try really hard to get the next chapter up! I'm so sorry! But I hope you liked it even though I thought it was one of the horrible ones.**

**Review and I will try and think of another idea for a chapter quick!**

**Thanks!**

**~~To my faithful readers**

**~~Magma823**

**Oh and remember reviews help me type faster!)**


	12. 4th of July

**(A/N- I am soooooo sorry that this is so freaking late! But come on! It's summer! And I have stinking summer homework. First all those water parks and then cousins stay over at my house. I wasn't home for about a week… *sigh**

**Sorry…**

**But I rushed on this chapter too and tried finishing it in one day and I'm sorry it sucks!)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sam was decorating the backyard with all kinds of things. Streamers, balloons, confetti and other stuff were thrown on top of bushes or tied to the trees. She laid out a large picnic blanket that looked like the American flag and even added pillows to some other blankets at the side.

_For the couples_. She thought. _But of course we'll only need two._ She frowned at the thought. _One for Jack and Maddie and the other for Tucker and Jazz…_ She sighed and felt a little that she wanted a blanket to share with Danny too. She got an image off them two snuggling under the fireworks but blushed and tried to get that out of her head. She was setting the pillows down when she saw Danny fly over with more bags and stuff for the party.

Getting the bags from him and setting them in their appropriate places she headed inside to get working on the food. She walked pass Danny who was smiling at her decorations so she continued on her way without a word. But then Danny stopped her suddenly.

"You're done Sam?" he asked, his back still to her.

"Yeah." She said, turning around. "Why?"

There was a pause. "Why are there only two air beds?"

She blushed and murmured. "One for your parents and the other for Tucker and Jazz…"

He turned to face her and said without showing any emotion. "Shouldn't we put out another one for ourselves?" He turned back around hiding the blush from his face, but not wanted her to know that he actually wanted to spend time with her he continued. "I mean, wouldn't everyone ask questions if they noticed why we didn't act like a couple?"

He smiled to himself, happy with his good cover-up. Inside Sam was happy he thought of that and so she handed him the other bed, told him to get everything ready and left with a flourish.

All the decorations were ready and Jack and Maddie were the first to show up. They pulled up in their old van and started helping right away. Jack and Danny fired up the grill and Maddie stayed inside with Sam.

Sam threw some potato's to boil and popped something into the oven. Then she moved to the refrigerator and was chopping up some onions. Maddie was helping as much as she could but couldn't help watching in awe at how hard Sam tried. She smiled to herself thinking that Danny and Sam were perfect for each other.

Oh sure she tried stopping Sam for working so hard, I mean it is a family party but nope. Nice old stubborn Sam will work even though she's pregnant. Maddie hugged Sam hard, her feelings bursting with happiness when Tucker and Jazz walked in. Jazz's stomach was large, but not that big yet. Her hand was over her stomach and she was wobbling.

With a few words from Tucker he continued towards the backyard while Jazz stayed behind to help in the kitchen. All three women were talking, laughing and working hard. Jazz and Sam wobbled slightly around the room doing this and that while the men were laughing and smoke from the grill could be seen.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Pass me more of the other burger's Tucker." Danny said his eyes on the grill, but one hand out to receive the frozen food. With a cold_ thunk_ on his hand he was about to place it on the grill when he saw what was handed to him. "Argh. Tucker! I said the _other_ burgers!"

"What other burgers!?" Tucker yelled.

"The vegetable burgers! The tofu burgers!"

"Why would we need those?!"

"Hm Tucker. Let me think." Danny started sarcastically. "Who have I known for about eight years?!"

Pause. "Oooooohhh." Tucker said quietly. _WHACK!_ Jack gave Tucker a light, but still hard punch on the arm laughing.

"Well Tucker." Jack said still laughing. "Of course you would expect Danny to remember everything Sam likes." He laughed and Danny just looked down at the grill. But he _did_ know exactly the way Sam liked things. **(A/N- I made this part up… Well the entire story but you know what I mean! Right?) **Like she liked her peanut butter mixed in with her jelly, the crunchy kind not the smooth one. He also knew that she always put on her left shoe first, then the right one. Yeah, they were silly stuff, but who would love (hm did I say love) someone enough to pay attention to these small details?

Jack and Tucker were still laughing and commenting about Danny and Sam so he made up an excuse to go in the house for a few minutes. Yeah, getting the condiments takes _such_ a long time.

He walked into the kitchen and took a quick glance around the room.

"Oh hey Danny." Jazz greeted him.

"Danny!" Maddie gave him a quick hug then went back to cooking.

Danny didn't say anything and continued to look around the room.

"What's wrong little bro-" Jazz began.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked, his eyes still wandering.

"Oh." Maddie smiled. "She was working her head off in here. She just didn't stop, even though we told her to and then finally when she started to feel sick, I put my foot down. She's upstairs resting in—"but she trailed off because Danny was already heading up the stairs.

"Wow." Was all Jazz had to say. "He really loves her doesn't he?"

Maddie nodded her eyes still on where he was once standing. "If only he told her…"

Jazz looked at her quizzically. "You mean to say… you don't think he told her that he loves her?"

Maddie nodded again. "But that's just me thinking."

Yeah, motherly instincts.

***********************************************************************************************************

Skipping steps as much as he could, he reached the top easily. _Gosh Sam. Why do you have to work so freaking hard?!_ Danny thought to himself. He was mad because she knew she got tired quicker than most people and she still tried so hard. He sighed. Okay so he wasn't that mad at her, much more proud that she was so strong but _still!_ Can't a guy worry!?

He stopped in the middle of the hall wondering which room she would have chose. _My parents think we're a couple so…_ He turned and looked at his bedroom. _She should be in there…_ He walked towards the door and phased through it because turning the knob would take _so_ much longer. When he walked in he turned and saw that she locked the door anyway. His eyes roved the room and found her fast asleep on the bed.

She was leaning all the way to one side, and was in danger of falling so he rushed over, crawled across the bed, grabbed Sam lightly around the waist and turned her so that she was facing the bed instead of the floor. A.k.a, facing him.

She fidgeted at the sudden movement and placed her head on his chest. One hand she wrapped around him, the other placed on her stomach. Danny lay as still as he could, his back against the headboard and when he tried moving away she just inched closer. Her legs started to entwine into his. Her breathing was slow and she seemed to be in a deep sleep so Danny thought _What the heck. They won't miss us for a few minutes…_ He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her securely and put the other on her hand that was on her stomach and quickly he fell asleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

He was sleeping for about _five_ minutes when he woke up to an abrupt movement. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam sitting up on her knees and staring at him with wide eyes. He noticed his arms were still in the position he was holding her and put them down immediately. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time but no sound came out.

Now Sam stared at him again, blush rushing to her cheeks. She opened her mouth again and Danny waited but then her face paled and she got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She slammed the door and Danny heard her heaving again. He winced and quickly got up, taking this time as an advantage.

He stood at the open door. _Should I leave?_ He sighed and decided he'll have to face it sooner or later. He waited by the door and soon after Sam stopped heaving he heard her turn the sink on. _Probably brushing her teeth or something._

Then a minute or so later she walked out of the bathroom looking slightly paler. She spotted him and started heading towards him. When she got there she looked up and crossed her arms. He just grinned at her sheepishly.

Before she could say anything he said. "We should get downstairs before the fireworks and everything begin." She just sighed but went towards the stairs anyway. But as they headed down she stopped and turned to face him.

He ignored her and continued down the steps so she grabbed him by the shoulder, and of course he could have kept walking but turned around.

"What was that upstairs?" she whispered.

"What was what?" he whispered back.

"You. Me. Sleeping. Same Bed." She pointed out. Why they were whispering? You'll find out soon enough.

"Nothing happened." He said simply.

"Yeah, I know that but why were you there in the first place?"

He thought for a second. "It's my bedroom, why were _you_ there?" he grinned but she kept frowning.

"Danny?!" she whispered urgently. "Just tell me."

"Okay. Okay." He held his hands up in defeat. "DadandTuckerwerelaughingandstuffsoIdecidedtocomeinsideandcheckonyoubutyouweren'tthereandMomtoldmeyoudidtomuchworksoyouwentuptobedandidecidedi'llseeifyouwerealrightandwhenigotupstairsyouwereabouttofalloffthebedsoirolledyoubackupbutyousortoffellasleeponmeandidecidedwhatthehecktheywon'tmissusforafewminutesandfellasleep." Since he was part ghost, he could hold more breath than average and said that in one quick single sweep.

She stared at him open-mouthed. "That's why?!"

He nodded.

She groaned. "Well thanks I guess." And she smiled at him. But right then, Jazz popped her head in by the stairwell.

"Oh I thought I heard birds chirping!" she said happily.

Danny looked at her.

Jazz smiled. "You know. Lovebirds." Then she turned and left to the kitchen.

Both Danny and Sam were blushing but Sam stepped around him and started to follow Jazz but Danny stopped her.

"Um, sorry anyway for what I did."

She laughed. "Forget it, it was nothing and now will you let me go so we could get the food out?"

Danny let go, and smiled. "Yeah, go back to the kitchen. That's where you belong anyway." He knew this would get her angry and didn't believe what he said but wanted too, for fun.

"WHAT!?" Sam said _pretty _loudly. "I could grill as good as you can Danny Fenton." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You couldn't cook squat in the kitchen."

He wrapped his hand around her finger and pushed it towards her. He leaned forward. "Your right. That's why I have you isn't it?"

She blushed and yanked her hand away.

Danny chuckled and headed to the backyard.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The party was practically over. Danny's parents left early and Tucker and Jazz mysteriously left to their car (ah love). Danny and Sam were sitting on the airbed and watching the fireworks. Danny's eyes continuously moved to Sam. Her eyes were drooping so of course he guessed she was sleepy. A few times her eyes closed but the sounds woke her up.

A little while later Sam turned to Danny slowly and tiredly.

"Do you think we could have a better view?"

"Huh?" he said, still staring at her.

She blinked a few times, so very sleepy. "A better view of the fireworks."

"Oh. Um. We could go on the roof." Their roof was the flat type, they actually had sofas and tables up there to hang out, but it wasn't done yet.

Sam nodded and got up of the airbed. Danny turned to his alter ego and carried the bed, blankets and pillows up to the roof. He came back a few seconds later and carried a very tired Sam, bridal style.

He put her carefully down on the bed and sat down next to her. She leaned on him and sighed contently, closing her eyes slightly. He smiled and lay down, his hands behind his head and watched the fireworks.

Sam was still sitting, now her arms wrapped around her knees. Danny watched her from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were getting droopier and now they were shut. She was leaning back so he carefully lay her down. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

She sighed and wrapped one arm around his chest and placed her head on it. Not knowing what to do he just wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep, the lights flashing on her skin, and hearing her whisper his name softly.

********************************************************************

**A/N-Eh. This chapter was blech. Well I think so please review and tell me what **_**you**_** thought!!**

**I'm so ashamed of myself. I update a FOURTH OF JULY chapter when it's almost August! But I don't think I'll be updating soon, but I have to say the next chapter may be interesting (depends how well I write it).**

**Preview thingy: They may (unless I think of another idea) go to the doctor and see how their baby is. Hm…Sam knows its Danny's and what will the gender be? What other twist (which I already thought of, I don't know if you would consider it a twist…) will I put in?**

**Well I think that's what the next chapter will be about.**

**I hope you liked this one and please review!!!! I will try and write more, depending on the number of reviews! Please!**

**~~Thanks to my loyal readers.**


	13. Kicks

**(Author's note- Um I know how I said this chapter may be the one about the baby's gender but I think I just want to put this one first. **

**Sorry.)**

**DPDPDPDSMPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPSMDPD**

It is now about the end of August and September is about to begin. Let's just say it's the beginning of the sixth month of her pregnancy.

The night was quiet but Sam was awake. She felt so hot, even though Danny was sleeping peacefully. That's what kept her awake (the heat), but then she suddenly felt something nudge her hard in her stomach. She gasped. The baby.

"DANNY!!"

Over in Danny's room he sat up bolt right. He wasn't sure if he actually heard Sam scream because he was having that same dream again. He kept getting it over and over. It was the same night of Tucker and Jazz's party, he knew because Sam was in the same dress. And they were in his room…having…sex. He shook his head and listened closely, pretty sure he imagined the yell.

"Danny!" he heard Sam yell again, only less urgent.

He ran of the bed and flew through the walls, phasing into his ghost form. He stopped in the room flashing his green energy from his palm to survey the room. He saw Sam sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard.

"Sam!" he said spinning around to look at every corner of the room. "What's wrong?"

He heard a sigh come from around where she was sitting.

"Stop that Danny. Nothing's wrong." She leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp.

He dropped his hand. "Then why did you yell?!"

She shrugged. "Um. One, I was hot."

Danny groaned and flopped next to her on the bed, back to his human form. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"Two." She continued. "The baby kicked."

His eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"Yeah, well that's it. If you want you could go back."

He stared at her, she was smiling.

"The baby kicked?! She—"

"He" she interrupted.

He ignored that. He scrambled towards her and put his ear on her stomach. "I can't hear her."

"Him."

"I still can't hear—"

Sam laughed. "It's easier to feel it then hear him."

He stared at her but kept his ear to her stomach. "Where did you feel the kick?"

She pointed at one side of her stomach. "But I feel movement all the way in the other side. It's kind of weird."

Danny placed his head more comfortably and asked. "So what was your third reason for calling me?"

"There was none."

"Aw come on, there's always a third reason."

She smiled. "Well there isn't for this one."

"I think I know the third reason." He smirked.

"Hm. Fine, tell me." She said warily.

"You missed me."

She opened her mouth to retort but he continued. "You wanted me here with you."

He smirked and she hit him on the head.

Rubbing his head he flipped his head over, and looked at the door instead.

"When will the baby kick?!" he said.

She laughed and unconsciously put her hand in her hair. She felt around and rubbed his head. Danny froze, but quickly loosened up so that she wouldn't notice. Whatever she was doing felt good to him. He didn't move because he didn't want her to stop. She continued to ruffle through his hair and he closed his eyes and kept his head on her stomach.

Then he felt something hit his head. Sam quickly pulled her hand back and Danny sat back up and stared at her. Her face was red, but he ignored it.

"The baby!" he yelled happily. "I felt our baby kick!"

Sam laughed and placed one hand on her stomach. "But it's still weird how _he_ kicked in different places."

Danny placed his head on her stomach again, and very quickly he felt another kick. This time he kept his head down. "_She_ kicked again!" He got up and leaned closer to Sam. "Sam! Our baby's moving!" Then he quickly moved in and placed his lips on hers. It was urgent and loving.

Sam was shocked, but pleased. But as quickly as it was, he pulled away. They were panting and Sam looked up at him, both their faces red.

"What was that?" she whispered.

He looked down at her and grinned sheepishly. "Um. Spur of the moment?"

She laughed, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

He sat down next to her and sighed contently.

"Now I see why you called me so loudly."

She blushed. "Yeah, and I was awake and bored."

"Well try and go to sleep now." He said.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Do you want me to turn on the air-conditioning?"

She sighed. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She puffed up her pillow and lay down on her back. "You should get some sleep too. I bet you don't feel hot thanks to your ghost and ice powers."

He nodded, frowning. "I got it."

She stared at him. He lay down next to her, on his back and grabbed her gently around the shoulders. He pulled her up easily, like she weighed five pounds and held her close. Her head was on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she shivered. The shiver wasn't only because she was cool now, but because she was with Danny too.

He smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much…" she said softly. She got more comfortable next to him and she fell asleep quickly.

Danny moved alittle, and now that she was asleep he took his other arm and wrapped it around her too. Then he closed his eyes.

He didn't know that Sam woke up when he moved, and she smiled and hugged him tighter.

DPDPDPDPDPSMDPDPDPSMSMSDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPSMDP

**(A/N- Um. I think this one may have been short. But I just wanted to post one up for my readers. And thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks soooo much!!**

**I hope you liked this one. :]**

**I thought it was sweet (well the idea and stuff) , but hey, you tell me!!**

**Please review.**

**~~~Magma823)**

**Oh and I'm pretty sure the next one will be about the gender.**

**:]**


	14. Genders?

**(A/N- I keep forgetting to mention that I don't own the characters or Danny Phantom, but I do own this story and idea. :]**

**Okay, this is the chapter about the gender. I hope you like it.)**

DPDPDPDPDPDPSMSMDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPSMSMSMSMSMDPDP

The baby had dark skin and orange hair. The blue eyes contrasted with the body, but all together the baby was very cute. It was a boy. Tucker and Jazz were so happy even though it was born early, he was still very healthy.

Sam left the hospital room and walked into the hallway to give the Fenton's and Foley's some time alone. She walked down the hall when a young doctor walked up to her.

"Hello." He said, smiling.

"Hi doctor." Was all she could say and be polite.

"I see you're pregnant."

She nodded.

"Well, may I just check if your body is cooperating with the new weight?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sam knew this doctor and he was just checking if she was alright.

While the doctor reached his arm out to feel her shoulder Danny walked out of the room. He saw Sam and the doctor at the end of the hall but couldn't hear what he was saying. All he knew was that the doctor was touching her.

The doctor trailed his fingers down her spine and then her hips. Danny walked over there swiftly.

"Sam?" he called loudly.

She turned and smiled. He went to stand next to her and he stared hard at the doctor.

"Oh Danny." Sam said but he ignored her.

"Doctor." He gave a swift nod acknowledging the man.

"Oh hello!" the Doctor held his hand out and gave a big smile. "You must be Sam's husband."

There was a pause where Sam looked up at Danny. His cheeks were slightly pink but he nodded. Sam smiled.

"Well as I was saying to your lovely wife…" Danny stiffened as the doctor continued. "Have you gotten any tests done to see the baby?"

"No." Sam said. "But I want the baby's gender to be a surprise.

Danny looked down at her. "Are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind knowing."

"I'm sure." She said stiffly.

There was an awkward silence. The doctor coughed. "Well um. Since you two are at a disagreement why don't you go home and talk about it. Call me and tell me if you would like an appointment."

Sam smiled at the doctor which made Danny's stomach flip. "Yeah I think we'll do that."

"Okay then Sam. Let's go home." But she was already walking away.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

The fly back home was quiet but when they reach the house…

"I can't believe you did that!" Sam yelled.

"Did what?!" he exclaimed.

"Went against me like that!"

"But that's what I wanted!"

She took a step closer. "I am the baby's mother."

Danny smiled. "Yeah well I'm the father so don't you think I have a say in this too?" he gave her a sheepish grin.

She sighed. He was right. He really was the father.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

"Good." Danny said. "Because I already made an appointment."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Humph." Sam scowled at Danny. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

He ignored that as he continued to watch the doctor get the equipment ready. He flicked a screen on and clicked a few buttons then turned to face Sam and Danny.

"So." He said with an over cheerful smile. "Does the lovely couple want to have their first look at the baby?"

Both of their faces flushed but they tried to show that it didn't matter. Sam nodded.

"Go ahead Doc." Danny grinned, his heart beating with excitement.

Sam's breathing was irregular; she didn't admit that she was happy that they'll finally see their baby.

The Doctor walked over to Sam with a small device, shaped like a sphere cut in half. But the flat part was curved slightly so it could move more easily around the stomach. **(A/N- Sorry to interrupt this very late chapter but I have to tell you, I'm making all this medical stuff up. Um. Well at least in this chapter. Eh. It's pretty much my imagination but hey, in Danny Phantom they had all kinds of stuff, equipment, weapons....things. :])**

He placed the device on her stomach and Danny reached out to hold it in place. With his other hand, he slowly crept it closer to Sam's. Sam felt his fingers brush over hers and she suppressed a smile. Slowly and _very_ casually their finger intertwined.

The Doctor fiddled with a few more buttons then turned to the 'couple'.

"Well here's your first look at your baby." He smiled and hit a big button and the screen flickered to life.

At first they couldn't make out what they were looking at. To Danny it looked like a blob. When neither parent said anything the Doctor pointed out its head and other features.

Sam was speechless and Danny moved his hand around to feel where the baby was.

"It's a boy?" Sam finally spoke.

The Doctor nodded. Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny! It's a boy!" She was overjoyed. This was just what she wanted. A healthy baby boy. Danny had to admit, he wasn't disappointed. He was happy that the baby was healthy.

The Doctor gathered up some paperwork and headed for the door. "Well I'll give you both some alone time to talk about this." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

Sam pulled her hands away from Danny and clasped them together; her smiled stretching from ear to ear. She stared at the screen for a few seconds and Danny let her enjoy the moment.

He sighed contently and stared at the screen, his hands under his chin. But the Sam continued her very un-erect enjoyment.

"Oh Danny! It's—I mean he's boy!" she places both her hands gently on his cheeks and placed her lips on his.

You know, these two _ALWAYS_ seem to have these "spur of the moment" stuff. Psh. They just can't admit there in love. But hey I'm the author. Tsk Tsk to me. :] Don't worry I'll get there.

Sam was kissing him hard, almost hungrily. She was pushing all her happiness into him. For a second Danny was shocked. It was usually _him_ kissing _her._ But quickly he melted into the kiss. But just as quick, she pulled apart when she felt his response.

Her cheek was slightly pink and she was panting was the door opened. They Doctor coughed; embarrassed he walked in when they were staring so intently at each other.

They pulled apart fast, blushing furiously and the Doctor walked over with more papers.

"Well." He said, clearly trying to cheer up the mood. "What do you think of the baby boy?"

Sam grinned at the screen and Danny turned his attention to that once again, but this time he saw something weird.

"Um, Doc?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"What's that thing…jutting out by the baby's shoulder?"

All three stared closer at the screen, looking in-between the shoulder and chin.

Sam gasped. "Is…is that an arm?"

The Doctors brows furrowed. "It looks very much like that."

Sam looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it, moving slightly. The screen flickered and was in a slightly different angle. Now they could see a leg too. Sam groaned.

"My baby has extra limbs?!" she yelled.

"Wait." The Doctor said firmly. "Can you move again?"

Sam changed her position, her nostrils flaring. She was sitting up slightly better and Danny caught on with what the Doctor meant. He took the device and moved it towards the right of her stomach.

When the screen settled down Sam's shock and rage turned into shock. Danny's mouth was open and he whispered the word:

"Twins."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

He placed her on the sofa back home and she was still smiling. He turned to walk away and get them both to drink when she said.

"Well you got your wish."

He turned to face her. "And which on is that ?"

She puckered her lips **(A/N- I'm the author and I think there's some meaning from the words . Hm…you know….she said you got your wish and he's like which one…. hm… does that help give you another of his wishes? Okay now I'm just babbling, but I think there is double meaning in that! Okay okay. Sorry!)** "…" she muttered.

He laughed. "Which one, seriously?"

"The one on the baby's gender."

He grinned. "Oh yeah, I did." He said smug. "We're having a girl."

"AND and boy!" she put in.

He laughed again and pulled her close without thinking about it.

She was laughing but said nothing except. "I want the boy to be born first."

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

"So he could be a good big brother and defend his little sister."

He smiled. "I thought you said that girls are strong and independent."

She looked aghast. "Well they are!" she exclaimed.

"Then tell me why," he said tightening his grip on her and grinning. "Why when we were 14, wait no. Tell me why every time you're in trouble, _I_ the _boy_ comes to save the _girl._"

She scowled and pushed away, but still stood pretty close. "Because _Daniel_, most of the time I'm in trouble, it's because of _you!_"

He thought about it for a few seconds.

"Point taken." He smirked. "But still I do save you."

"ARGH!" she threw her hands in the air. "YOU DANNY ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" she started to storm away (well tried, considering she was holding two extra baby's in her.) but Danny just laughed and pulled her back.

"Let me go." She demanded, trying to look mad.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because I'm mad at you."

"Which just gives me a better reason to hold you."

She sighed, but it made her smile.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

**(A/N-Um. So what did you think? I really hope you liked it considering I didn't post anything in forever and I wrote this as well as I could. **

**Please please please review so I know what you thought. **

**And I really want you to review because it think that this part of the story will end soon, because I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the one where the baby's get born. **

**Please review! Tell me what you thought of it!**

**~~Magma823**

**~~SO MUCH THANKS TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS WHO KEPT ME GOING! Don't worry I'll name you all soon!)**


	15. Heartbeats

**(A/N- PLEASE READ!! READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS! **

**Okay, I hope I got your attention. Well I think this is the last chapter but…okay I'll tell you at the end. **

**Please review this because I'm going to finish this part of the story.)**

**Oh and I think the chapter is kinda umm… I don't know….bad. :[**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Sam walked out into the snow; there was a thick layer upon everything in sight. She knew the baby's were going to come soon. Maybe in a few days.

She was wrong.

There was going to be a blizzard soon, or that's what the news said so she wanted to feel the snow while she could. She walked out into the middle of the backyard and let the snow fall on her face. Her breathe leaving little wisps of white. She took a deep breath then she felt it.

Something in her stomach just popped. She clutched her stomach and knew what was happening.

"DANNY!" she yelled, not worried but in an urgent voice.

From the house she heard a loud crash. Her legs started wobbling and right before her knees hit the ground Danny came. He slipped his arm under hers and held her up.

"Sam?! What's wrong?"

She stared at him. "Danny! I mean really how long was I pregnant?" she smiled.

He blinked. "Oh."

His eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! RIGHT NOW?!"

She laughed. "Yes now, so can you please take me to the hospital?"

He grabbed her and flew off right away; flying faster then he would normally. Sam shivered; the air was colder up here so Danny held her tighter.

"Already? Both of them?" he was mumbling to himself.

She laughed again. "Danny I have a feeling that you're more panicked about child birth then I am."

He nodded grimly. "I probably am."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Danny called the Doctor quickly and everything was set up. They took Sam into a room and while the nurses where helping her change he went to call on the rest of the family.

First he called his parents who were busy fighting a ghost right now, but they promised they would get over there as soon as they could.

He called Tucker and Jazz next and told them what was going on.

"YES! Now it's your turn for sleepless nights!" Tucker laughed.

Danny just rolled his eyes.

When he finished calling and leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He rubbed his head and thought if he should ask Sam again. If he should ask her about the father.

_I think I know who it is, but I can't be so sure._ He thought. _Because my dream could just be a dream…but it doesn't necessarily mean it's a dream. _

He groaned at that complicated thought but made his way back to Sam's hospital room.

_I'll leave it be…for now._

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Danny was standing by the door frame waiting for his parents to arrive. Both his parents and Tucker and Jazz came at the same time. They rushed past Danny and straight next to Sam's hospital bed.

"SAM!" Maddie exclaimed. "How're you feeling Honey?"

"I feel fine now." Sam said, though she was breathing a little harder than usual.

"Don't worry about it Sam." Jazz told her nicely. "It may hurt but---"

"It'll all be worth it." Tucker grinned.

Jack sighed. "This is the big day Sam."

There was a small pause. "You know…" Maddie continued. "They usually say that before you get married."

All four of them turned to look at Danny.

He blushed and just shrugged his shoulders.

That's when the doctor walked in. "Well Sam." He nodded to acknowledge the rest of the family. "We may have to get started soon, considering your condition." Then he turned to talk to the nurses.

"Sam dear." Maddie looked at her. "Do you want me to stay?"

By now Danny joined the semi-circle of people that surrounded her bed.

Sam shook her head. _She's as strong as ever._ Danny thought.

"It's okay." Sam replied. "I have the doctors and nur—"

"She has me." Danny stated.

Another _really_ awkward pause where both Sam and Danny were blushing and looking in opposite directions.

Maddie smiled, Jack patted him on the back and Tucker burst out laughing.

"Aww!" he said between his fits of laughter.

So Jazz smacked him on the head.

"Okay Sam." Maddie said. "We'll be waiting outside okay?"

"Yeah so no worries." Jack added.

"Why would she need to worry?" Tucker continued with a smirk. "She has _Daaaannnny._" Which earned him another smack from Jazz.

Soon when they left the room the doctor and nurses proceeded with what they had to get done.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Okay Sam. You're going to get your first contraction soon, so be ready." The doctor informed her. She just nodded, already breathing hard. Danny was sitting next to her bed watching the doctor. He didn't like how the doctor was standing at the foot of the bed…just watching her try to give birth.

He scowled.

Eh. As an author, I don't like putting in a lot of fluff (even though most probably is) so I'll skip my boring birth explanation scenes and only put in one.

Sam was gripping the sides of the bed and Danny saw how her nails almost ripped through the fabric. He didn't like seeing her in pain. He turned his hand tangible and slipped his hand into hers. Sam looked at him quickly but he just smiled.

Then finally, when the blizzard just started outside, the first baby was born.

Sam got her wish. The baby boy was born first.

"Let me see my baby." She gasped. The doctors and nurses refused and Sam didn't get to do much about it because the girl really wanted out of her stomach. With one last push the girl baby came out screaming. Sam was so happy she started laughing. The doctors quickly cleaned the babies up and slipped on little clothes on the kids. The handed them both to the parents and left the room, after making sure Sam was alright.

Which she wasn't.

The rest of the family didn't come in just yet so Sam and Danny got some alone time with their kids.

Danny was holding the boy and Sam was holding the girl. They both have messy black hair and fair skin. They were yet to be named, and their eyes were still shut.

"Their so cute." Danny whispered.

He was sitting next to Sam and he smiled at her.

"She has an older brother now." Sam stated.

"Mmhm." He agreed. "What are we going to name them?"

As if on they heard them they both opened their eyes. The boy first.

Danny gasped. He had crystal blue eyes, but there were speckles of purple thrown in. If he noticed any resemblance he kept to himself. Sam stayed quit, marveling over how pretty his eyes looked. Sam suspected that one of them would have Danny's blue eyes so it wasn't much of a surprise to her.

Then the girl opened her eyes.

This time it was both there turns to gasp. Her eyes were…different. They were bright lime green with swirls of purple.

_Danny's ghost eyes._ Sam thought.

"Green?" Danny asked allowed. He raised his eyebrows at her. "He had green eyes? Or blue ones?" she knew he was referring to the 'real' father. _I'll tell him when we get home._

He watched her. "Yes."

"Yes for blue or yes for green?"

She sighed. "Not now. I'll tell you at home."

He just nodded. _I might be right_. He thought.

She looked at the girl. "Jade." She whispered.

"What?"

"Jade." Then she turned to look at the boy. "Iolite." **(A/N-For those who don't know how it's pronounced~or how I think of it~ I-uh-light)**

"I repeat. What?" he stared at her.

"There names."

He glanced down at them. "Our little gemstones."

She smiled and nodded.

That's when the rest of the family came bursting in.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"What?! Sam has to be alright!" Danny glared at the doctor.

"Her heartbeat is to slow for safety." The doctor continued. "Child birth really took a lot out of her."

"Well do something about it!" Danny yelled. He was in the doctor's office and Sam was resting in her hospital room. It was late now and the rest of the family left.

"We tried Mr. Fenton. We don't know what can get her heart pumping."

Danny froze. And thought.

"Wait Doc. Let me have some time alone with her. I think I can help."

The doctor nodded. "Anything Mr. Fenton."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Danny shut the door behind him locking it. Sam sat up in her hospital bed.

"What're you doing?" she said cautiously.

He walked towards her and said "The doctor told me about your heartbeat."

She sighed. "Yeah, they tried everything but they worry too much." She turned to look at the babies heart monitoring screen. Their little hearts were pumping normally but Sam's was to slow. She looked tired and by this time Danny was standing next to her bed.

"I think I know a way to get your heart pumping." He continued.

She smiled. "Really? The doctors couldn't do it, and the almighty Danny Phantom knows a way?"

He scowled.

"Okay, do whatever you need to do." She laughed.

"You sure Sam?" he asked warily.

"Um. Sure?" she said. "Why, what're you going to do?"

He blushed but ignored her last question. "So it's okay if I try and get your heart pumping normally then?"

She sighed but nodded.

So he slowly leaned closer to her.

"Danny…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He said nothing and cupped his hand over her chin, raising her head closer to his. He listened carefully to the heart monitor and he heard a couple more beats, still not normal but he was progressing.

He moved his face closer and he felt Sam freeze up.

There noses touched, and the monitor sped up.

He pulled away and turned back to the monitor.

"It working." He announced. He turned to grin at her but she was glaring at him.

"WHY-DID-YOU-DO-THAT?!" she hissed.

He looked at her innocently. "What? Pull away? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you actually wanted to kiss me."

She blushed. "No! I meant try to kiss me in the first place!"

He shrugged. "I was trying to get your heart beating back to normal, which it's not…yet."

She scowled and turned away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"Aw, Sam. Don't be mad! I'm just trying to help!" he pleaded. He walked around the other end but then she just looked the other way. He sighed and went to the foot of her bed. He climbed over it and locked his knees onto her hip.

"Danny!" she hissed. "Get off!"

He grinned. "I know you like this."

"No I do not!"

"Oh yeah, your heart begs to differ."

She blushed and looked down. _She doesn't really seem to mind this. _Danny thought. _If she did I would stop doing this immediately. _

He leaned forward again, as if to kiss her and he listened to her heartbeat with a smug smile. But this time Sam slid down so he missed her face and she was lying on her back. But when she slid down both of them grazed each other in the most awkward places.

This time they both blushed but they both heard Sam's hearts reaction to what just occurred.

"Sam!" Danny whispered. "That was totally unfair!"

She snorted. "What's unfair is that you can hear my heart and I can't hear yours." She didn't seem all that tired to Danny no more. She leaned over, as best that she could and grabbed a few wires. She slapped them onto Danny and a screen flickered on to life next to hers. His heart was beating a little faster than normal while hers still had to reach normal.

She smirked. "I guess my heart isn't the only one that gets excited."

He scowled at her again. "I bet your heart pumps faster though." He mocked.

"Yeah right." She hissed.

Yup, I think they both completely forgot the whole purpose of why Danny started to fake this in the first place. Oh and for the people who may not have got it, he was trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. But not anymore…I think it just turned into a contest. .

This time he leaned forward quickly and placed his lips on hers, kissing her hard. She was shocked, completely and Danny was listening carefully to her heart monitor. He brought one hand up to hold her face in the right angle, because Sam was not kissing back. But oddly enough, he only heard his and the baby's heartbeats.

He pulled away quickly and turned to look at Sam's monitor. It wasn't beating at all. His face paled.

He turned to look at Sam again and saw that she was breathing hard her face red. Then he heard her heart coming back to life again. He sighed in relief.

"Your heart just stops working when I kiss you?" he asked appalled.

She glared at him and nodded stiffly. Then he burst out laughing.

"See I do have a very nice effect on you." He said between chuckles.

Her eyes narrowed. She placed both hands on the back of his neck and she watched as his face flushed and his chuckles died away.

"What are you doing?" he said.

She smirked. "Seeing how your heart reacts to my kissing."

And with that said she pulled his mouth onto hers and kissed passionately. This time she listened to his heartbeat, which was really clear because it was pumping so fast. She pulled away and grinned as Danny fell through the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

He climbed back up and stared at her. "How come when _I _kiss _you_ and you don't kiss back my heart doesn't go crazy?"

She shrugged. "Maybe that's just it. Maybe I need to kiss you back."

He scowled. "It's probably the same for you."

"Maybe." she agreed. "You never know until you test it."

He grinned. "You want to kiss me."

"Psh. No. _You_ want to kiss _me._"

Slowly their lips touched and when they did Danny's heart went crazy and her's stopped completely. They pulled apart and Sam grinned as Danny fell through the bed and hit the floor with a bang...again.

"Your heart goes crazy."

"Shut up." He gave a muffled reply.

He slid out from under the bed and turned to the monitors. Her heart was now back to normal.

"Um. Mission accomplished?" he muttered.

Sam laughed. "Tell the truth, you completely forgot your objective."

He mumbled to himself and went to unlock the door. Iolite had started crying when Danny hit the floor. It woke him up so Danny went to pick up both baby's and slid in next to Sam. He handed her Jade and she turned to smile at him.

"I thought you wanted a girl."

He shrugged. "I did but I love them both."

She watched him for a few seconds.

"Besides, I completely love his hair."

Sam turned to look at Iolite and saw that it was a complete reflection of Danny's hair. She looked back at Danny who was staring at her…either asking her something or telling her he knew something.

_He knows? _she thought_ Or he's going to ask and this time he wants an answer..._ She turned away and listened to all four of their heartbeats, which fit together perfectly, like one.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

**(A/N- Yeah she'll find out in the next chapter. Sorry about the lateness and everything. But I can't promise I'll post another chapter up soon because I have way to much school and stuff. Sorry.**

**Well anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I REALLY enjoyed writing the entire last section of this chapter. It was fun. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one so please, please review this one and tell me what you think of the story!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**GhostFanGirl**~~~:]

**CartoonGirl42~~~Thxxx sooo much!**

**Franshes~~~Please continue reviewing and thank u!**

**Kiwi118~~~You reviews are nice to read.**

**Parisa Yara~~~I love reading your reviews too!**

**Aquamarine Moonlight~~~I talked to you a lot, you reviews made me happy! Please review again!! **

**Amour de l'eau~~~Thank you!**

**Dude Your Awesome8~~~I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!!! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**VampGirl1234~~~Thanks for reviewing and please review some more!**

**TerrasAngelsDemons~~~Please and thank you!**

**DevilChild93~~~YOUR REVIES ARE ONE OF THE ONES THAT MAKE ME SMILE TOO!**

**That1flowerchild~~~You reviewed a few times, thank you!!**

**DinoButtons~~~Did I lose you? You stopped reviewing. Well thx for reviewing anyway! **

**Cass The Homicidal Maniac~~~Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Extant~~~THXXX**

**Hauntedgal26~~~Thank you**

**Amethyst Ocean~~~Thanks for telling me you opinion!**

**DannySamLover20~~~~please review again! **

**Sorry if I missed some of you reviewers!!! **

**Now I may not post the next chapter up until I get at least 75 reviews. But if most of my faithful reviewers review I will try and get it up ASAP!**

**  
Thanks a lot to everyone who enjoyed my story!!**

**Please review!**

**Lots of Love from ~~~Magma823 **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,


End file.
